Boys don't cry
by Mizu-Tenshi
Summary: FINISHED! Lost in their own problems the group fail to notice that their team is breaking up. Lies, hate and deceit works its way into the team leaving them hating each other's guts and that's not the worst of it.
1. Death

Mizu_Tenshi: Well I finally got this fic up and running. I re-wrote this thing like five times before I was satisfied. It's in Kai's POV but it'll switch every now and then.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *..* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 1: Death  
  
'Living in the modern age.  
  
Death for virtue is the wage.  
  
So it seems in darker hours.  
  
Evil wins, kindness cowers.' - Koontz  
  
(Kai)  
  
Death.  
  
That's right, you say that word and suddenly everyone looks at you.  
  
Whenever you mention death everyone gets all angry and upset about it. I don't understand.  
  
Maybe I just don't understand what it is to loose someone you love.  
  
Some people tell me that if was fate. Fate wanted things to end this way and so that's how it went.  
  
Screw Fate.  
  
It was the middle of October and pretty chilly. There was a tournament in Takao's hometown and therefore we all came to take part in it.  
  
I don't know why I left Russia to compete in such a pathetic tournament. It wasn't a big thing; just a small town tournament full of wannabe bladers.  
  
In Russia, I learnt that even the smallest snowflake can cause an avalanche.  
  
I think Monday afternoon at the hobby shop Maxi's dad owned when the avalanche began..  
  
"Hey, Max, are you sure it's okay to look at your dad's stock while he's away?" Rei asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sure," Max reassured them. "He won't be gone long and we're not gonna take anything."  
  
"Ooh, I heard there were new launchers out!" Takao jumped about excitedly as Max brought out a box of the latest parts. "I wish I could try one; that'd be totally awesome!"  
  
I just sighed and watched from a distance as Max handed Takao the latest model of launcher. Takao looked like a kid at Christmas and began dancing around with it while the others laughed.  
  
"You don't dance with it, Takao, you launch it!" Max giggled.  
  
"Yeah I know, I know," Takao waved Max off and then put Dragoon onto the launcher shouting, "three..two...one...let it rip!"  
  
Dragoon flew from the launcher and began dancing in circles on the wooden floor of the hobby shop just like Takao had done.  
  
"Wow!" Kenny whistled. "This new launcher launches blades at ten times the speed of a normal rip cord! Now that's impressive!"  
  
"Ten times the speed?" Rei looked at Kenny typing away at Dizzi and then back at Takao and his blade. "Cool! Can I try?"  
  
Max handed him a launcher and Rei launched his own blade onto the wooden floor to meet with Takao's Dragoon.  
  
The two blades collided and sparks flew off both blades.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Rei," Takao cried, "it's not a beybattle, you know?"  
  
"Aww, what's the matter? Can't stand a little friendly competition?" Rei teased.  
  
Takao's face lit up at the thought of a challenge "Bring it on!" he cried with fierce determination.  
  
This time it was Kenny's turn to protest. "Watch it guys," he yelled as the battle began to heat up. "You don't want to turn the shop into a trash pile."  
  
"Hey, you guys are forgetting me!" Max laughed and joined in the battle.  
  
That was when his dad walked in.  
  
They all froze. Maybe I was the only who saw that far away, tired look in his eyes as he looked from one face to the other.  
  
Either he didn't see the blades or he chose to ignore them.  
  
"Max," he said, his voice sounded a little strained too. "Max, can I talk to you privately?"  
  
"It's my fault Mr Mizuhara," Takao stepped in front of Max. "I begged Max to have a go with those new launcher, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Max, I need to talk to you," he repeated, this time he sounded urgent and I think Max finally noticed because they both drew into a corner and began talking in hushed voices.  
  
I had no idea what they were saying but Maxi's father was stumbling on his words and they both had pretty grim expressions.  
  
However, Max quickly explained everything in two sharp, exclaimed words.  
  
"Cancer?! Die?!" He looked horror stricken. So did the others once they put two and two together.  
  
'I have cancer and I'm going to die.' It just brings the world down around you, doesn't it?  
  
Max blushed furiously once he realised he had shouted it out and ten turned back to his dad.  
  
"No way, there must..." he laughed nervously, "there must be some mistake; you don't have cancer! You don't have cancer!"  
  
He went on repeating this and laughing uneasily as if saying it over and over would make it true.  
  
I could hear Takao gulping and Kenny shifting uneasily behind me.  
  
I thought Max would break down right there and then but he stayed on top and in control of his emotions. I was impressed.  
  
It seemed like an age when we just stood there. Stood there like spectres looking in on an unhappy scene with Mr Mizuhara's sad but accepting eyes and hearing Maxi's quick breathes as he kept muttering, "but you don't have cancer."  
  
I remember Rei being our lifesaver and quickly excusing all of us from the room so that Max could be alone with his dad.  
  
"We'll meet you back at Takao's place, okay?" Rei waved and Max smiled as if everything was perfectly normal.  
  
That's one thing about death; it makes you act normal, so normal it's painful.  
  
I don't remember much of the way back to Takao's house. We didn't say much but I remember thinking that things couldn't get worse for Max, for any of us. I couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
***  
  
My grand - Voltaire had been on my back for a long time. Ever since the world tournament actually.  
  
The others don't know this, of course, but I was still working for him.  
  
I know, I know, but before you start yelling at me try and see things from my perspective, okay?  
  
"I'll send Boris over there to drag your butt back home unless you obey me!"  
  
Now that's just one of his minor threats. The one that really worries me is the one about my mother.  
  
Yes, I have a mother, pretty amazing huh?  
  
If I don't obey him then he'll get Boris to send me back to my 'parents.'  
  
Ah, now you're thinking; 'Here we go, another tragic story about child abuse, drugs, alcohol and nicotine. No need to go into details; I've heard it all before.'  
  
What? You think I like telling you about this stuff? It's none of your business anyway. In fact, who the hell are you?  
  
Well, since I have nothing better to do, I might as well tell you.  
  
My 'parents' have never so much as laid a finger on me. They don't smoke; it stinks up the house, they don't take drugs; they don't even know how to get them and they only drink on special occasions.  
  
It's called trust.  
  
My parents don't trust me.  
  
To them, if I wasn't back by eight o'clock then I was probably out robbing old ladies and stealing hood ornaments off of cars.  
  
If I went anywhere with a group of people they thought 'shady' then I was probably out doing drugs.  
  
If my parents caught me with a girl, even someone's five-year-old sister, then I had slept with her, shoved my tongue down her mouth and fondled her breasts.  
  
My parents...they love thinking the worst in me. They tried so hard to keep me down.  
  
Sometimes, I think they just wanted me to be a porcelain doll on display. You can show it to your friends when they come round and the rest of the time you can lock it up in the storeroom.  
  
Ah, I see that light of recognition in your eyes, I see you starting to nod your head and go "ohhh." You're getting it, aren't you? Well done, would you like a cookie for that?  
  
I was suffocating with them. Everyday it was one lecture after another. I think I spent half of my time with my parents locked up in my room.  
  
When my grandfather came to take me away it was like a dream come true. I didn't know what he had planned for me I just knew that I could finally breathe.  
  
I don't want to go back to my parents ever again. I'm not meant to be locked up and chained; I'm meant to be free.  
  
So I worked for Voltaire, so what? It was better than the alternative and I was only stealing stuff for him or spying; I wasn't hurting anyone...well, that's what I thought back then.  
  
***  
  
"Poor Max, I hope he's okay," Rei murmured once we got back to Takao's dojo. "I wonder how he's taking this."  
  
"Like anyone else takes it when they find out someone they love is dying," Kenny said as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Takao yelled, causing us all to stare at him. "Can we stop moping around?! Max needs support and something to cheer him up."  
  
Kenny smiled, "you right, Takao, we should do something nice for him."  
  
"How about a barbecue? That usually cheers him up," Rei suggested.  
  
"Yeah! Food and snacks galore!" Takao punched the air a few times.  
  
"We might have to use some of our training time for it," Kenny reminded them and then everyone looked right at me.  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever, just don't expect me to be there."  
  
"Aww, come on Kai, you can't pretend that you don't love a good BBQ just like the rest of us," Takao was about to pat me on the back but I moved away.  
  
That guy is too friendly for his own good but I was tempted.  
  
"Whatever," I shrugged again but that didn't seem to burst Takao's little bubble of happiness.  
  
"Yeah! Let's get the fire roasting!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go out and get the meat," Rei offered.  
  
"And I'll set up the tables," Kenny pitched in. It seemed everyone except me was doing something.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well I guess I could make some salads; we don't want you getting fat," I told Takao and stalked off, muttering under my breath how stupid this was.  
  
"I knew you'd come round. Stick some mini sausages in the salad, will you?" Takao called after me, which caused me to roll my eyes again.  
  
I reached the back of the dojo to the more modern part of the house where the fridge was and opened the fridge door.  
  
There was nothing but snack food, a few slices of bacon, eggs, instant noodles and more snack food.  
  
"Figures," I muttered to myself.  
  
That's when my mobile went off.  
  
I slammed the fridge shut and took out my phone.  
  
I didn't bother wondering who could be calling; I already knew who it was before I heard the voice.  
  
"Kai, I have a job for you," my grand - Voltaire's voice sounded harsh though the phone.  
  
"Do you ever call me for anything else?" I replied. He ignored me.  
  
"At midnight tonight you'll meet Boris at the docks and from there he will take you to a shop he wants you to break in to. You will receive further orders from him."  
  
"I know," I spat. If it wasn't for my parents I would have just hung up the moment I heard his ugly, spiteful voice. I hung up the phone. I had shopping to do.  
  
***  
  
When I got back from my shopping Max was there being entertained by Takao's stupid antics.  
  
Max smiled and laughed a few times. You could tell that he was willing himself to have a good time but, after a while, he stopped trying and his laughter became genuine.  
  
It was...fun. The last bit of fun any of us would have for a long time.  
  
Surprisingly, all the salad was eaten though I have a feeling Takao didn't touch one bit of it since I refused to put any meat in it.  
  
There was huge food fight. Not one of those food fight where you chuck the food. No, food's to precious to be thrown away, according to Takao.  
  
It seemed that Rei sorely misjudged just how much Takao can eat, even I was struggling to keep my hotdog in my possession.  
  
I think Max managed to worm one or two of my burgers away while I wasn't looking.  
  
I'll get him for that.  
  
Night soon settled over Takao's hometown. It's amazing how fast time can go. We had to drag ourselves inside and, almost instantly, fell asleep. Well, they fell asleep. I couldn't. I had a job to do.  
  
***  
  
I checked my watch as the warm summer wind whipped around my body and watched the sea sparkle under the streetlights.  
  
"You're here," a voice said. It sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"Right on time," I smirked. Boris just loves an excuse to beat me but I never let him have that satisfaction.  
  
"This is what we're looking for," Boris handed me a photo of a blade. A very impressive blade but I couldn't quite see what was on the bit chip.  
  
"You want me to get you a blade?" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"We lost it in an accident," Boris explained. "Someone picked it up and now we're taking it back."  
  
That's all he said to me before a black car pulled up in front of us and we both got in.  
  
I sat in silence as usual, not looking out the windows. I didn't really want to know what innocent shop I would be robbing.  
  
I got out as the car pulled to a stop. I looked up at the shop and froze.  
  
It was Maxi's hobby shop.  
  
"Get going," Boris's snapped at me, bringing me back to myself.  
  
I glared furiously at him and then made my way to the shop.  
  
I didn't bother going to the front and observing the locking system like I would normally do. I already knew a lot just from being in the shop.  
  
I went round the side where there was a stack of discarded boxes and garbage cans.  
  
Pilling the boxes by the vent I jumped onto the cans and then worked the grill open so that I could squeeze in.  
  
'This is wrong,' I told myself. Everything I ever did for Voltaire was wrong but this was the first time I ever really felt like backing out.  
  
Yeah sure, it's okay stealing from people you don't know but when it's someone you do know...that changes things, doesn't it?  
  
I crawled through the vents until I was hanging directly above the main room with the counter and the till.  
  
I removed the grill and dropped down silently. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't stealing; it was originally Biovolt property after all but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
  
This time I was right.  
  
Quickly disabling the alarm system I searched everywhere for anything that looked like what I saw in the photo.  
  
I found it. It was under a stack of boxes behind the counter. I held up the white blade to my face and observed it in awe.  
  
It had a decent attack ring, good defence; a normal blade basically. Well, it would be normal if it wasn't for the chip.  
  
At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me but I blinked a few times and the picture was still there. A picture of a white angel clasping its hands in prayer.  
  
I was going to take out my own Dranzer to compare it but accidentally brushed off some boxes causing them to clatter to the floor.  
  
'Crap!' I mentally cursed my own clumsiness as I heard someone stirring.  
  
I didn't wait. I grabbed the keys that hung on a peg behind the counter and unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey, stop thief!"  
  
'Crap!' I swore again but I didn't stop. I just ran until I met Boris.  
  
My eyes widened and I skidded to a halt in front of him. Turning around I met Maxi's dad.  
  
He skidded to a halt. I could tell that he was shocked.  
  
"Hey, I know you; you're one of - "  
  
A loud bang echoed through the silence of the night and sliced through his words.  
  
Then there was silence and I'll always remember how the silence that followed felt as if it had been the echo of the ghost of the world.  
  
I stood there listening to the darkness and then I watched in horror at the red liquid coming out of Maxi's dad's chest, not quite registering what was happening.  
  
Boris stood by my side and yanked the blade out of my hand. I turned round and growled at Boris but he just smirked and blew the smoke away from his gun.  
  
I hated him so much..but not as much as I hated myself.  
  
'All this for one blade' I thought. 'What have I done?'  
  
I looked down at the face of the dying man and at his blood stained hands. I was frozen with shock and horror.  
  
I looked down, hiding the terror on my face from Boris by letting my slate bangs fall onto my face.  
  
I felt disgusted with myself. I tried to tell myself he was going to die anyway but then I kept thinking of Max repeating over and over "you don't have cancer."  
  
I looked down and he looked right into my eyes and he stared at me as if asking why.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered and watched him slump to the floor.  
  
I felt dirty. So dirty I didn't think it would ever come off. I was tainted forever.  
  
Behind me Boris and his men were leaving and totally ignoring me.  
  
They didn't need me anymore. They just needed me to get what they wanted. I could go until Voltaire needed my services again.  
  
I would never work for him again.  
  
I don't know why. It was pretty stupid of me. I stood there as still as a statue then, all of a sudden, I turned and burst into a run. I ran all the way back to Takao's house and I didn't stop until I got there.  
  
I paused by the archway that led to the front of the dojo to gather my breath.  
  
There were two people standing there knocking at the door.  
  
**************************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Argh! That was confusing, wasn't it? I swear it will get better though so bear with me for a while and remember to R&R. 


	2. Lead us

Mizu_Tenshi: This is in Rei's POV now. I made some stuff up about the village but probably not true but it is in this fic.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 2: Lead us  
  
'There is happiness for those who accept their fate  
  
There is glory for those who resist their fate' - Edel, (Princess Tutu)  
  
(Rei)  
  
It was about one perhaps two in the morning when I woke to the sound of someone pounding rather urgently against the door.  
  
It was dark; it would have been pitch black if not for Lady Moon and her starry maids. I got up feeling really groggy and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.  
  
I looked around; Kai's sheets were laid very neatly in a pile but I wasn't worried about that; Kai always wanders off somewhere.  
  
"Someone get that," Max mumbled blearily and then tossed a pillow over his ears.  
  
I was fully awake by then. I mean, whoever was outside was obviously not going to leave; what if they were in trouble?  
  
So, like I always did, I took it upon myself to answer the door.  
  
Nowadays, I let Takao do that job.  
  
I slid open the door wondering who could possibly be calling at this hour when my eyes came to gaze upon two adults. Two rather strange adults with sharp, fang-like teeth and amber eyes.  
  
I'd like to say that they were harbingers of doom ready to take me from my perfectly happy life and throw me into something unknown but that would be wrong.  
  
They were just messengers and, in a way, I'm kind of grateful that they came when they did.  
  
Ever tried talking sense into a ballistic Kai? Don't. It's hazardous for your health.  
  
Speaking of Kai, I caught a glimpse of him coming towards us over the shoulder of the first adult.  
  
I guessed he had just came back from his daily wanderings.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked me as soon as he got close enough.  
  
"Dunno," I shrugged and then turned to the two men.  
  
"We need to speak with you," the first one whispered.  
  
I could tell this was serious.  
  
***  
  
The bedrolls had been folded and packed away to make space for the two men.  
  
Takao, Max and Kenny had all been woken up and Kai decided to join in, leaning wide-awake against one of the walls.  
  
"Me so tired," Takao complained sleepily, still swaying about unsteadily even though he was sitting down in our sleeping area.  
  
"Then go back to sleep; we'll tell you all about it in the morning," Kenny hissed.  
  
Takao instantly perked up "Huh? No way! See, Chief? I'm as wide awake as an owl," he said, stretching and doing small push ups to prove his point.  
  
"Yeah, if only you were as smart as one," Dizzi's electronic voice remarked a little snidely.  
  
In all rights it should have been Kai making that remark; those two never missed an opportunity to insult, well not insult but to tease each other but Kai was being all silent and broody at the time.  
  
I thought nothing of it; he always gets like that but I should have noticed the distant look in his eyes and the way he wasn't quite there.  
  
I was too caught up by the appearance of the two men to notice.  
  
"Ahem," the first man, the one that had whispered two me, coughed politely and everyone instantly fell silent.  
  
"You know who we are, you know where we're from so let's make this brief, shall we?" The second man began primly.  
  
"Okay," I nodded a little uneasily.  
  
"This isn't easy," the first man, who seemed considerably nicer than the second, began just as uneasily as I felt. "Erm, how should I say this? Well a few weeks back..."  
  
"The chief elder died," the second cut to the chase rather impatiently.  
  
"Died?!" I cried. I didn't know what I was expecting to hear but..first Maxi's dad gets cancer and then this? It seemed like death was surrounding us.  
  
Behind I could hear the others draw in their breaths hold them there  
  
"It was so sudden...a heart attack," the first man went on, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what he was saying, "didn't expect it.. no one's fault but..." he trailed off.  
  
I had a sudden, burning desire to wake up and realise that I had been dreaming. I didn't want to have to say, 'but what?'  
  
Luckily, the second man saved me from that.  
  
"His sudden death has left us in a bit of a sticky situation you see...we're unsure of who should lead the village now."  
  
"One of the other elders," I answered. Of course, it was the obvious choice.  
  
'Why are they coming to me about it?' I thought.  
  
"Yes, well that's the problem, see?" the first man had a face that said that he too wished he could wake up. "All the past chief elders, at one time or another, was the master of the white tiger."  
  
"So we want the white tiger to return to the village," the second man added.  
  
"What?!" We all cried in unison.  
  
"The white tiger is the guardian of our village and the people think that maybe the master of our sacred spirit should lead just like the previous leaders," the first man explained.  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It felt as if I was dreaming.  
  
"An elder that never used our guardian bit beast? That's not...*proper*"  
  
"So you're saying either lead the village or give up my bit beast?" I asked the first man.  
  
"Not give up," he shook his head. "No, we couldn't take your bit beast away from you but we do want you to lead the village."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!"  
  
My head shot back to stare at Takao who now looked more awake than ever.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" he repeated. He was on his feet now.  
  
"Takao!" The chief blushed and tried to pull him back down but Takao just moved his arm out of Kenny's grip.  
  
"Sorry, Chief, but Rei can't go away; we have a tournament!"  
  
It was touching. No, really, it was, Max started yelling about how they could never split up the team; they were all so passionate about me staying; I could tell the second man was getting agitated.  
  
Finally, his fuse blew.  
  
"This is more important than some kid's tournament!" he roared, standing up to tower over Takao. "This is the future of the White tiger village!"  
  
Takao stood his ground and eyed the man.  
  
"Yeah but.." Takao tried to argue but he knew that the village was more important than the tournament. "If he becomes leader then..."  
  
"I won't be able to travel with you guys anymore," I finished the sentence for him and they all stared at me.  
  
It was horrible.  
  
"You have to go back to China, though," the first man urged me with a slightly less violent passion the second man had displayed. "This is your fate; your destiny, you *have* to."  
  
I hate the word 'have' I like to think that life is full of choices; it's too easy to blame everything on fate if you think you don't have a choice.  
  
However, this time, it really looked like I didn't have a say in the matter. I was going to China whether they had to drag me kicking and screaming or not.  
  
"Three days," the second man said sternly. "We're giving you three days to get ready. You'll leave with the White Tiger team for China in time for the funeral on the fourth of July."  
  
They both got up without a goodbye and left the way they had came.  
  
Like hurricanes; they blow into your life, destroy everything and then leave you with nothing left except what you can salvage.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Kai had not spoken a word since then but I did not find that odd at the time. It was just the team, silence and our worries that lingered in the house.  
  
It seemed like we sat there looking at each other for ages until Takao finally summed up the whole situation in one word.  
  
"Crap."  
  
***  
  
Morning was not something I looked forward to; it meant that I was closer to leaving the team.  
  
The others tried to cheer me up. I was really grateful for their efforts but it was hopeless.  
  
"Hey Rei, want another barbecue?" Takao offered. "You know, like the one we did for Max when he was feeling down?"  
  
"It'll make you feel better. It helped me forget about my problems; you can't think about anything except keeping your food safe when Takao's around!" Max laughed.  
  
"Hey - " Takao opened his mouth to protest but I turned my head and stared at Kai.  
  
He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in a traditional 'Kai pose.' This time, I noticed the slight, subtle change in him.  
  
"What's up with him?" I asked but even then I didn't think much of it.  
  
"Ah, he's been all broody ever since this morning; he'll get over it," Takao waved the issue away.  
  
"C'mon Rei, if this is gonna be your last few days then we might as well make 'em the best last few days ever!"  
  
I smiled but I was in no mood for a party. "Thanks but no thanks, guys, I just wanna..." I trailed off. I didn't know what I wanted.  
  
"Your choice," Max shrugged, saving me from having to say any more. "Maybe I'll go see my dad; I have to make sure he's coping with..with....you know..." Max frowned a little then fought to bring the smile back onto his face.  
  
Poor Max. He tried so hard to keep positive. I think he was still trying to accept his father's fate and my leaving didn't help.  
  
"I'll stay here," I shook my head. Even now I'm glad I made that decision.  
  
"Me too, guys," Kenny nodded. "I better get some work done on those blades or we'll be toast when the tournament starts."  
  
They were all trying to act normal. I think, deep down, they held onto a faint hope that I would come back and we would really be a team again.  
  
I held onto that hope too. That was all had at the time.  
  
"Looks like it's just the two of us then!" Max smiled. It was painful to smile even for him.  
  
Now I look back on it it's amazing how hard we all tried to be normal. All those fake smiles and uneasy laughs and hollow words of comfort..it was incredible...it was so sad.  
  
"Max," Kai looked up. He hadn't spoken for ages.  
  
"Hmmm? You wanna come too, Kai? You're more than welcome to come if you want to," Max raised his eyebrows.  
  
Kai clicked his tongue softly and seemed to contemplate this but in the end he shook his head. "No...no go ahead you two just..don't forget to train, that's all."  
  
"They won't," I assured him.  
  
Unwittingly, I had lied. We did no training for weeks, and all because of a little visit to the hobby shop.  
  
****************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi:  
  
Othela - Here you go then! One more chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
DragonBlade - Yeah, me too.  
  
Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness - Thanks, I had my doubts but it looks like it's going okay.  
  
Boys-On-Bosenberry - Thank you for your review. Hope I can keep this fic up.  
  
Identity Thief - Yeah, poor Maxi's dad; life is tough. Anyway, glad you liked the fic.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari - Yeah, stupid, stupid Boris! I might let Kai kill him; it depends.  
  
Glay - Thanks a load. I'll be updating once a week..hopefully.  
  
TechnoRanma - Thanks. I wonder how long Kai can keep his secret.  
  
Epona2 - My computer does that as well, damn computer.  
  
Beyblader_grl - Don't worry, I have an unhealthy obsession with Kai too. Lol, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Syaoran_Lover - Okay, I'll try an update once a week. Mmmm, sushi..  
  
By the Stars - Thanks. It's been a while. Hope you update soon as well.  
  
Vialana - Thanks, a bunch. I find it easy to write in Kai's POV but, hopefully, I can do the same with Rei's POV. 


	3. Silence

Mizu_Tenshi: This is in Kai's POV. I'll try and give everyone a chapter but I just wanted to get Kai's feelings down then it will switch to Takao.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 3: Silence  
  
After many years have buried  
  
Secrets over which you worried,  
  
No confidant can then betray.  
  
All the words you didn't say. - Koontz  
  
(Kai)  
  
I wanted to stop them there and then, I wanted to do something to prevent them from going to the hobby shop but, in the end, I let them go.  
  
What was the use anyway? The truth always manages to worm its way out somehow.  
  
I decided I would go somewhere too. Rei had been mostly silent and I thought I'd leave him to his musings so I made for the docks at the very edge of town.  
  
People say the sea is calming; it'll always be there, flowing and ebbing like the endless ribbons of time. The sea goes on and on, washing away everything, leaving you weightless and pure.  
  
They also say the sea is cruel and unforgiving, harsh and secretive, hiding all beneath its murky waters.  
  
I wish people would make up their minds.  
  
I stood at the very edge of the sand out of reach of the flowing waters and let the wind rustle my hair.  
  
I wanted to let the sea bear away all my memories, all my sins and just leave me empty.  
  
I think that was the very first time I wanted to run. I didn't think I could stand seeing Maxi's face once he reached the shop. I didn't want to be there when he came back.  
  
What if his dad wasn't dead? He was shot, yeah, but people can survive being shot. Why had I assumed that he was dead?  
  
I hated myself for it but I wasn't sure if I wanted him to survive.  
  
The truth always comes out but I wanted to keep it hidden for as long as possible. Maybe then it would all blow over.  
  
My phone went off.  
  
Damn annoying piece of junk! I still have it, you know? I should get out a hammer one of these days.  
  
"Yes, Kai here," I sighed into the phone then inwardly cringed at the voice on the other end.  
  
"Boy!" It boomed. Yeah, there's only one person in the world that would start a conversation off like that.  
  
"Voltaire, how are you? How's the world domination going?" I asked, I was just dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Don't be funny with me, boy," Voltaire growled. "You messed up last night and for that Boris was forced to shoot someone."  
  
My hands clenched. Forced? Boris wasn't forced to do anything!  
  
"Very messy, I know," I scowled, trying to keep my voice even. "Though I'm sure you can by all the clean up crews you need with your dirty money."  
  
"Watch your mouth, boy," Voltaire warned me. "I just wanted to let you know that I've bought off the police."  
  
Oh yes, I've seen this so many times. Something goes wrong and Voltaire just bribes the police. It's very effective actually.  
  
"We're lying low for now," he continued, "but by next week I expect you to - "  
  
"You can expect nothing of me," I snapped.  
  
There was a pause as he was trying to figure out if I had actually said that and then he came, full force, and yelled at me. I had to hold the phone away from my ear to stop going deaf.  
  
He was going on about this and that and how ungrateful I was. I wasn't even listening; I just waited for him to stop.  
  
"Listen, Voltaire," I snarled coldly into the phone once his ramble was over. "I won't work for you anymore; I'm tired of being your bitch! Have a nice day," I added just because I knew he would be fuming over mock courtesy.  
  
I smirked as I cut him off but it was a triumph that was short lived when I thought about what had happened.  
  
I had gotten away with breaking into a shop. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or not  
  
I was going to throw away my phone. It was the only way Voltaire kept in contact with me.  
  
I really was going to throw it into the sea but then it rang again.  
  
It couldn't be Voltaire he would take time to cool off and it couldn't be Boris either.  
  
That meant...  
  
"Takao?"  
  
"Kai!" Takao gasped. "Get the others and come down to the hospital now! It's Maxi's dad, something really bad has happened just come, okay?"  
  
"I'll be there in ten minutes," I replied, trying to sound worried but I'm not sure how convincing I sounded.  
  
*****  
  
A hurried explanation and a sprint to the hospital later and the whole gang was there, standing before a bed with the annoying little beep..beep...of the life support machine slicing through what should have been painful silence.  
  
"We got to the hobby shop and there was a load of police cars there," Takao explained in a hush voice.  
  
Max was sitting next to the bed with his head bowed; he hadn't said a word since we arrived. It seemed as if he was in another world.  
  
"He was shot," Takao continued. I was only half listening. I could already picture the events in my head.  
  
"Is he okay?" Kenny asked, which was pretty stupid coming from him. Did he look okay?  
  
Takao shook his head, "duuno," he shrugged, "the police said it was a gang of thugs - druggies."  
  
"Poor Max," Rei whispered. He was being strong considering the fact that he would be leaving in a matter of days.  
  
"Hey, Max, buddy, it's gonna be okay," Takao tried to cheer him up but Max just mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Max," Rei murmured soothingly and placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
Max kept mumbling something on and on, it was a little scary, as if the Max we had all once known had transformed into this sad, listless boy.  
  
I couldn't help but feel that it was my entire fault.  
  
"Guys, maybe we should leave max alone for a bit," Kenny suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Rei nodded.  
  
We were going to make our exit on the scene when Kenny almost bumped into the nurse entering.  
  
"The Bladebreakers I presume," she said, looking down pitifully at us, "and you're Max?"  
  
Max looked up for the first time at the nurse in her white dress and bundled strawberry-blonde hair.  
  
"How many tournaments have you won?"  
  
"Huh?" Max blinked, not expecting that sort of question. "Err...a few, I guess."  
  
"You get prize money from winning the tournaments, don't you?"  
  
"Only from the major ones, why?" Max replied. I'm sure we were all wondering where this was going.  
  
The nurse nodded sadly then glanced down at her chart.  
  
"We've done the best we could for your father but there's a lot of damage that can't be fixed. The only reason he's still alive is because we have him on life support," she explained.  
  
It finally clicked.  
  
The atmosphere was like that at a funeral. It was just so damn depressing.  
  
"We also believe he was had cancer," the nurse continued, "life support is very expensive and since he was going to pass away - "  
  
"Wait a minute!" Takao yelled, doing something very similar to what he did when he found out Rei was leaving.  
  
"It would be best to switch off the machine," she smiled ruefully "he won't feel a thing. I realise this must be very hard; I'll give you time to think it over," she bowed politely and then left rather briskly.  
  
We watched her retreating back and then we turned to Max.  
  
"I can't believe what I just heard! Can you believe that?!" Max looked as if he had heard something shocking but amusing and laughed but we all just stared at him sadly. He looked at us with those huge puppy dog eyes. "Can you?"  
  
One of us had to help the poor deluded kid.  
  
"Max," Rei decided to take the task, "she had point."  
  
"What?!" Max stared at him as if he had grown a tail or something.  
  
"Well he had cancer, right? What's the use dragging it on? Maybe it's the kindest thing to do by ending it now," Rei said calmly.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
**************  
  
(Takao)  
  
It was crazy, really crazy, crazy with a capital K.  
  
Maxi's mum said she was coming over to America as soon as possible. I didn't know what she was planning on doing.  
  
This time, I didn't think a barbecue would do the trick.  
  
We left Max at the hospital. It seemed he needed time to himself.  
  
Poor Max, I couldn't imagine how he was feeling, it was as if he was someone completely different.  
  
Rei was leaving, Maxi's dad was in hospital and my head was gonna explode from everything that had happened. Kai and Kenny were the only ones who seemed to keep their cool  
  
"This is depressing," Rei stated as if I hadn't already said that one hundred times.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, "this sucks."  
  
"So close to the tournament as well," Kenny added.  
  
"If I see those people who shot Maxi's dad I'll - " I punched my hand threateningly. I meant it too. Those people would pay for it and I was burning with rage every time I thought of Max siting in the hospital.  
  
Ugh! I felt so helpless. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what. We were on our way back to my place when we passed by the hobby shop.  
  
There was a small crowd of bladers round the place and we had to clear them away.  
  
"This place brings back memories," Kenny murmured.  
  
"Don't say that!" Rei hissed. "Don't talk about things in the past tense.not yet anyway."  
  
"Come on, guys, why don't we check it out? There's a door round the back that's easy to open," I said. I wanted to investigate, I don't know why; sixth sense I guess.  
  
"We should train for the tournament," Kai said sternly.  
  
"It'll only take a minute," I protested.  
  
"I don't think - " Kenny was about to back Kai up but I was set on going in. They followed me, naturally.  
  
It was pretty much normal inside. I moved to the very front room where all the goods were sold and found a set of boxes strewn across the wooden floor.  
  
I wondered why there were boxes all over the place; Maxi's dad isn't one to be untidy.  
  
"Takao, what are you doing?" Kenny cried once they had caught up with me. I think being the store of a dead man was giving him the heebie jeebies.  
  
I pointed to the boxes on the floor and said, "what do you make of that?"  
  
"Looks like there was a struggle of something," Rei muttered.  
  
"A struggle?" It had never occurred to me that someone might have been trying to kill Maxi's dad!  
  
"Let's go," Kai grunted and tried to pull me along. I didn't find it odd at the time; I just thought he wanted to get home so we could train; it would be just like him to do that.  
  
"Give me a minute," I protested, tugging my arm away. "I want to investigate."  
  
"Look, you're not Sherlock Holmes!" Kai hissed. "You're not even that old lady in the Tweety and Sylvester mysteries, okay?"  
  
Since when did Kai see the Tweety and Sylvester mysteries? I still don't get that and he still won't tell me.  
  
Anyway, I wasn't going to let Kai put me off when I had this inkling that something bad had happened so I moved to the back room where the TV and the couch was.  
  
I could feel Kai scowling at the back of my head as I began to search for..I dunno...for something.  
  
In the end Rei and Kenny decided to speed things up by helping me and Kai wondered off.  
  
I thought he had gone back to my place but I found him a few minutes later sitting by the cashier glaring at a video tape.  
  
"Hey, bud, I knew you would help," I smiled cheerfully. "So watcha got there?"  
  
Kai jumped a little. I think that was the first time I saw him surprised but as quickly as it had come the expression disappeared and was replaced by his usual cool demeanour.  
  
Demeanour...big word, huh? Hey, I'm offended that you're so surprised that I knew that word. I'm not that dumb, ya know?  
  
"Nothing," Kai shrugged and tossed the tape away.  
  
He meant to toss it to the end of the counter but he overshot it a little and it clattered to the floor.  
  
Kai stared at it for a minute and then he walked past me.  
  
I watched his back for a while then went over and picked up the tape.  
  
"I wonder where he got this," I muttered to myself. The tape was labelled CCTV. I was curious so I went to the back room again and slotted into the machine and pressed play.  
  
The tape was...yeash, how do I say this? It...it was...a security tape.  
  
I don't really want to say it; you can guess what I saw.  
  
Kai rummaging through the shop then knocking some boxes off the counter. Maxi's dad come out and chase Kai outside. I didn't see what happened after that; the tape only recorded what happened in the shop but I heard the loud bang of a gun.  
  
I stopped it a rewound the tape, I played it five times just to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.  
  
I couldn't believe it but it was right there. Right in front of me but.why?  
  
"Why did you do it, Kai?" I muttered. My heart was racing; I was so sure that I was just dreaming.  
  
"It's my job."  
  
I spun round to face a grim looking Kai.  
  
My eyes widened and I thought, 'uh-oh.'  
  
*****************************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Whew! That's the longest chapter I've done for this fic. Sorry for the late update but thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry if I miss you!  
  
Tenma Koneko - Yeah, I do. It's a major problem; I just can't get the angst out of my head!  
  
Vialana - Thanks a load. I love Cure's 'Boys don't cry' as well.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari - Yeah, poor Max. What will Kai do? Well you'll have to R&R to find out!  
  
Kai-Dranzer - Well I was going to kill him but in the end I decided to put him in hospital. I hope that works out.  
  
Dawn35 - Thanks. Glad you like the fic.  
  
Syaoran-Lover - I'm so sorry! I know I'm late but could you turn my muse Sora into sashimi instead?  
  
silver-star-8989 - Thanks. Sorry I was so late with the update.  
  
DragonBlade - I know. I don't see how it could get worse but it looks like it will.  
  
Feelin Glayish - Really? Wow, thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Identity Thief - Looks like Kai's got to admit it now. I wonder how he'll get out of this one. 


	4. Secrets and lies

Mizu_Tenshi: Yeesh, this chapter is sad. Well, it is to me. In Takao's POV but I promise to move on and do other people.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
*******************  
  
Do you know about her strength in convictions?  
  
Or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
  
Did you take the time to really discover?  
  
How little we know about each other. - Less than Jake  
  
Chapter 4 - Secrets and lies  
  
(Takao)  
  
Argh! Why do I have to tell you all this crazy stuff?! It's all in the past and it just doesn't make any sense!  
  
I have to continue, don't I? Otherwise you wouldn't understand what happened next.  
  
Okay, I'll try and go on. Just bear with me.  
  
Well I stared at Kai in and he pretty much stared back at me.  
  
I was so shocked that I couldn't even say anything to him. I was deciding whether I should be angry, upset or just plain confused.  
  
"K - Kai! I...Tell me I'm dreaming!" I finally managed to utter.  
  
"You're dreaming," he replied laconically.  
  
I balled my fists and yelled, "Don't kid around, Kai! I'm being serious!"  
  
"That's a first."  
  
I clenched my fists even tighter in frustration. Of all the days he decided to be difficult he had to choose that one!  
  
"Stop it! Give me a straight answer and be honest about it!" I yelled furiously. I don't know what it is about Kai that can make me go so mad!  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Kenny, accompanied by Rei, asked.  
  
I looked at Kai and he gave me a 'whatever' shrug.  
  
Why I did what I did next still puzzles me.  
  
I glanced at Kai and then at Kenny and Rei and put on my best pout.  
  
"Kai's being a meanie!" I huffed. "He won't help me! Tell him, Rei!"  
  
Rei just smiled at my childishness and said, "maybe we should go; we're not going to help Max by hanging around here."  
  
"Yeah, okay," I agreed and let Rei lead the way so I could walk next to Kai on our way back.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just gave me this questioning look. I just responded with a "Hmpf!" and he turned away.  
  
I tried staying calm but inside I was freaking out! I still didn't believe Kai was the one who shot Maxi's dad. Yeah, I know Kai's got all these bad connections and stuff but he really didn't seem like the guy who would do such a thing.  
  
Maybe it was just false hope I mean how much did I know about the guy?  
  
We did no training at all that day. When Max came back he just went straight to bed without a word or a second glance at any of us.  
  
It wasn't until night that I got to talk to Kai alone.  
  
The day dragged on for ages but night came pretty fast if you get what I mean.  
  
Max was in bed; he had been sleeping since the afternoon, probably because he had nothing better to do.  
  
I was trying to enjoy watching the little fireflies dance around the pound outside the dojo.  
  
I remember when I was little I used to try and catch them in a jar but went a little too far and fell into the pound! After that I decided to just admire them from a distance.  
  
It was on that beautiful night when the stars came out full that Rei decided to join my firefly gazing.  
  
"Hey, Takao, can't sleep? That's not normal," Rei smiled, dropping himself right next to me.  
  
"Yeah, well when was the last time our lives were normal?" I asked.  
  
"Kenny's gone to sleep; you should too," Rei persisted.  
  
"What about you?" I snorted. "Aren't you gonna hit the hay?"  
  
I think I said something wrong because Rei's smile turned to a frown. He turned his gaze up at the stars and the moon. It really was a beautiful night.  
  
"I don't have much time left," he murmured. "So I want to enjoy every moment of it."  
  
I nodded then yawned. "Yeah, well maybe I will go to sleep. G'night, Rei."  
  
"Night," he nodded and I left him alone.  
  
It was just so unfair. We had been friends for ages; all five of us and now this was happening? It wasn't fair!  
  
I didn't want us to break up. The Bladebreakers break up? Whatever happened to 'All for one and one for all'?  
  
All these thoughts that hurt my brain were flashing through my head when I spotted Kai stargazing on the wall that surrounded the dojo.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" I called up to him.  
  
He stared down at me for a bit and then jumped down to meet me.  
  
"Yeah what?" he asked as rude as ever.  
  
"Don't play around! I want to know what happened! I want you to tell me everything!"  
  
For some strange reason Kai suddenly became interested in what has going on around his feet. I looked down too but I didn't see anything remotely interesting.  
  
"Tell me!" I demanded.  
  
"It's my...it's Voltaire," he muttered.  
  
My eyes widened. I learnt in Russia that there's an equation to work out situations between Kai and his grandfather, it goes like this:  
  
Blackmail + Power + Force = Voltaire using Kai = Plans for world domination (Bitbeasts + Power) x Boris + plain evilness.  
  
And people say I'm no good at maths.  
  
"Why are you still working for him?" I asked though I had a pretty good idea why.  
  
"My parents..."  
  
"Your parents?" I had no idea Kai even had parents. I never thought about it; I just assumed Kai was a test tube baby or something. "What about your parents."  
  
"Voltaire..if I don't listen to him I'll go back to my parents!"  
  
"So," I paused, trying to work this out. "So you Voltaire ordered you to go into the hobby shop and - "  
  
"I didn't kill him!" Kai burst out. "Well maybe I did in a way but it wasn't me with the gun. I.." He looked away.  
  
I believed him, you know? I believed him but I was still so angry.  
  
I've never blown my top before, at least I don't think I have, but I was just so angry.  
  
"Y...you..you stupid.." I was struggling to find the right words to express how I felt at the moment. The anger was bubbling up in me and it didn't help when I began getting flashes of how sad poor Max looked.  
  
"Takao?" Kai looked straight at me for the first time.  
  
"You selfish, conceited...bastard!" I yelled. "I would never work for Voltaire no matter what he was threatening to do!"  
  
"I didn't shoot him," Kai answered calmly.  
  
His attitude just made me even angrier. How could he be so calm after what he had done? Didn't he have any sort of conscience at all?  
  
"So what?! You as good as killed him, didn't you?" I snapped.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What were you doing in that shop anyway?" I demanded. "What did Biovolt need you for, huh? Tell me!"  
  
I was livid; I grabbed Kai's shirt and pulled him closer so he could see all the anger in my eyes.  
  
He snarled at me and pushed himself free of my grasp.  
  
"It was some blade they had lost. They wanted me to recover it," he hissed.  
  
"What was so important about this blade then? What was so important that they were willing to kill someone over it?"  
  
"I don't know! I was just doing what I was trained to do!" Kai yelled. He was never as loud as he was that night. It was a real screaming match.  
  
It was so horrible. I was too angry to feel it but once we calmed down I felt like I was going through a million hangovers at once.  
  
"Does that make it right? No, that doesn't give you an excuse to do what you did!"  
  
And then silence swept in.  
  
We just stared at each other as if we were seeing each other for the first time and then Kai said softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
It was the first time I had ever heard him apologise and normally I would have accepted it but not that time..I had no forgiveness for him that time.  
  
"I know never deserved a team like the Bladebreakers," he continued in barely more than a whisper. "I can understand if you want me gone; I can't make up for what I've done. I'm sorry."  
  
"..You should be," I said, turning my back on him. "You can stay but only because the others will wonder what happened if you suddenly disappear."  
  
I was going to walk away from the person I thought I had known when another voiced joined us.  
  
"No," Rei said emerging from the shadows.  
  
Of course! I had been yelling so much he must have heard!  
  
Kai cast Rei a glance and Rei shot back a glare.  
  
"I know it's rude to demand something when this isn't even my home but." he looked at Kai again. "I want you gone."  
  
Kai nodded, accepting his fate.  
  
"Rei?" I asked uncertainly. From what I could gather Rei had always gotten on well with Kai.  
  
"What you did to Max was inexcusable," Rei said, his arms were folded; he really did remind me of an elder. "Regardless of who had the gun or who pulled the trigger; you betrayed all of us!"  
  
"I see," Kai spoke; his voice was a little strained but he put on a very convincing act. "Okay then, I'll go."  
  
With that he jumped onto the wall but before he jumped off and onto the street he turned and gave us one last glance.  
  
I'll always remember that moment; the way the moon covered his skin in silver mist, the way he stood there looking like the same old tough-on-the- outside-soft-on-the-inside Kai I had known but most of all, the way his eyes shined with emotion.  
  
And then he went.  
  
I was wondering how I would explain this to Max and Kenny.  
  
Rei just walked off shaking with anger but I stayed a little longer to stare at the spot where Kai had once stood.  
  
I didn't think I'd see him ever again and I wasn't sure if I was pleased about that.  
  
However, I did meet him again but that's something I'll save for later.  
  
*********************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: I know it was stupid and boring to have a whole chapter on Takao and Kai but I promise the next one will be more exciting. Don't worry! That isn't the last you've seen of Kai.  
  
Othela - I think things just got worse. What will the Bladebreakers do without their captain?  
  
Tenma Koneko - I think Max will go ballistic if he finds out. I've reviewed your story too, I hope you got it.  
  
Silver Swiftness -Yay, my story is actually on someone's fave list! Thanks a bunch.  
  
Kiina - Yeah, we all need more dark stories.  
  
DarkTwilightZero - I'm sorry, here, *Hands over a box of tissues*  
  
DragonBlade - I know, how can this get any worse? Well the next chapter will be in the POV of someone I haven't done yet.  
  
Vialana - Yep, you're right, things are going to get worse but once it hits rock bottom then at least it can't get any worse.  
  
Kkornelia - Kai does think too much, doesn't he? I'm trying to lay off the Kai POVs for now.  
  
Dawn35 - Max would probably try and kill Kai if he found out. Luckily he's gone before Max discovers the truth.  
  
Feelin Glayish - It does seem to be getting worse, doesn't it? Well every cloud has a silver lining...I think. Maybe something will come along. 


	5. Struggles

Mizu_Tenshi: Well I said I'd a chapter in someone else's POV and here it is! Kenny's POV. Kai has not gone; you'll still be hearing from him later.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
******************  
  
'The sense that every struggle brings defeat  
  
Because Fate holds no prize to crown success  
  
That the oracles are dumb or cheat  
  
Because they have no secret to express  
  
That none can pierce the vast black veil uncertain  
  
Because there is no light beyond the curtain.'' -James Thompson  
  
Chapter 5 - Struggles  
  
(Kenny)  
  
We were breaking up; there's no point in denying that.  
  
The morning was cold and chilly; weird weather for July. I think the sun must have sensed us and decided to mirror our feelings.  
  
It was Rei's last day with us and no matter how hard we all tried we could not make it a happy one.  
  
We tried, we really did but all our laughter was false and it took to much energy trying to keep it up so we gave in.  
  
Max was up and smiling again. It was a huge improvement but even he found it hard to be cheerful.  
  
Kai was not with us when we settled down to look at the pond and the wildlife around it. I thought he had wandered off like he always had.  
  
Max did not mention Kai's absence and I assumed that he was thinking the same thing as me.  
  
"Last day, huh?" Max broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Rei grunted.  
  
"Going back to the village to be the chief elder, right?" Max continued questioning him, as if he didn't already know why Rei was leaving.  
  
"You'll be a great elder," I said encouragingly.  
  
"Yeah and when you pass by people will have to bow down and say 'All hail king Rei!'" Takao cried.  
  
That caused real laughter.  
  
"I'm not going to be a king, Takao," Rei chuckled  
  
"But you can order people about, right?"  
  
I could kick myself for it but I decided to turn the conversation to a more serious topic.  
  
"The tournament's not to far away," I commented. "You should train."  
  
"I don't feel like training," Max stretched and yawned but I knew it was only to hide any threatening tears.  
  
Like I said, I could have kicked myself.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Takao asked.  
  
That's Takao; he's so concerned about everyone.  
  
"I'm going in now, okay?" Max excused himself and went inside.  
  
"Well Takao, it's just you and Rei training today."  
  
"Aww, give us a break, it is Rei's last day after all," Takao protested.  
  
"It may be Rei's last day but it's not yours, get training!"  
  
"Aww, chief," Takao pouted.  
  
"Don't 'aww chief,' me! Maybe you can get Kai to train with you when he comes back. Where is Kai anyway?"  
  
To be honest, I really wasn't that worried about Kai. He always found a way to train but it was good to have around just to keep the others in line.  
  
Rei and Takao exchanged glances. They looked really uneasy.  
  
"He's gone," Takao fidgeted with his gloves.  
  
"That's so typical of him to wander off but I'm sure he gets his training done," I huffed.  
  
If Kai wasn't going to do it then I would make them train.  
  
I should have read more into the uneasiness of the two bladers.  
  
"No, chief, I mean he's gone," Takao repeated.  
  
I frowned at them, trying to figure out the meaning behind Takao's words.  
  
Rei and Takao kept exchanging glances and shuffling about like there was some conspiracy of something.  
  
"He's not coming back," Rei eventually said.  
  
My mind took a while to fully process this and then.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. "When did this happen?"  
  
Not so loud," Takao hushed me and then began retelling the whole story.  
  
Honestly, why am I always the last one to find anything out? Well second last in this case.  
  
At the end I was so shocked I couldn't speak. Kai's arrogant, he's jaded and distant, sometimes even cold but.I didn't think Kai was capable of something like that.  
  
I felt so betrayed. Even though Kai never gave any real indication of being more than a team captain I felt as if I had lost a good friend.  
  
Then another thing hit me. Rei was going, Kai was gone, that left only Takao, Max and myself.  
  
I found my voice again  
  
"No, no, no, this is not good, this is not good!" I yelled.  
  
"I think maybe I was too harsh yesterday; I shouldn't have sent him away like that," Rei muttered.  
  
"This is not good, this is not good!" I continued to yell. Clutching my hair as I usually do when I'm about to have a breakdown.  
  
"Chief?" Takao shook me gently. "Hey chief, relax, it'll be okay,"  
  
"How can I relax?" I snapped. "Don't you see? We need at least three players to compete and now that Rei's going..."  
  
"It'll just be you and Max blading," Rei finished off.  
  
"No prob, we'll just get Mr D. to get us some subs, we can't just pull out of this tournament," Takao patted me cheerfully. Does anything ever get that guy down?  
  
His cheerfulness was getting to me. It annoyed me how lazy he was being; he never even planned ahead.  
  
"If that were possible do you think I would be so worried?" I cried  
  
"Whoa, easy chief, keep this up and you'll go into overdrive," Dizzi, my laptop and partner in strategy, tried to cool me off.  
  
I just sighed and said, "substitute players don't just come out of thin air and even if you got them most aren't that good."  
  
Takao bit his lip and pondered this. "Well.I'll think of something."  
  
My anger flared up again.  
  
When I get angry I just look like I'm going over-bored with stress but this time I think I was really worrying them.  
  
"Argh! You are so reckless!"  
  
They say laughter is contagious. Laughter can infect a whole room and there's no cure but to laugh it away. What people don't say is that the same applies for anger and frustration.  
  
"Hey, I'm doing my best, has it ever occurred to you that there are worst things going on right now?" Takao said hotly  
  
"Cool it, Takao," Rei advised but we were already deep into the argument.  
  
"I know it's hard that's why we have to train to put our minds off of it."  
  
"If you're so mad about us training why don't you get a blade an train yourself? Maybe then you'll understand."  
  
Ouch. That hit a sore spot. I've had arguments with Takao before but never one that bad.  
  
"That's not fair! I've been busting my chops helping you guys and this the thanks I get? Well fine!" I turned my back on him. "You find your own way round things from now on!"  
  
"Kenny!" Rei called but I was already walking away.  
  
"Chief, come back!" Takao yelled but all I wanted to do was find somewhere peaceful to cool off  
  
"Wow, chief, you really have a mean streak," Dizzi whistled from under my arm.  
  
I just walked on ignoring all of them.  
  
*********  
  
I spent the rest of the morning and much of the afternoon wandering around the shops trying to clear my head.  
  
In the end I returned to my own house where my mom and dad were serving several customers.  
  
They greeted me cheerfully and I just grunted back before taking a seat on the table to the far left.  
  
"My head's gonna explode with everything that's been happening," I complained to Dizzi.  
  
"Go on vacation," she suggested  
  
"Don't joke around, Dizzi, how could I go anywhere when the team's falling apart?"  
  
"The Bahamas are nice," she continued to ramble on about holiday destinations.  
  
"I can't believe Kai betrayed us again," I muttered, ignoring all her suggestions.  
  
"I never trusted that guy," Dizzi huffed. "You can't fool a bit beast trapped inside a laptop so easily,"  
  
I was about to roll my eyes and say, "sure, I believe you," when I heard something very close to my ear.  
  
I spun around at the sound of someone gasping. I thought it was more fan girls or fan boys coming to ask for an autograph.  
  
"Did you say a bit beast? And it's trapped inside a laptop?" A tall, rather lanky looking man gasped again.  
  
Of course, I never get fan girls. Few people actually appreciate my pure genius.  
  
"I believe that's what I said," Dizzi replied.  
  
"Amazing! It can talk!" He said in awe, as if he had never seen a laptop before.  
  
"Oh, I can do a lot more than just talk, buddy," Dizzi who, being Dizzi, could not help but boast.  
  
I looked at the young man and his bright green eyes. He didn't look like a fan.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" I asked as politely as possible.  
  
"Kenny, isn't it? Kenny of the Bladebreakers?"  
  
I must say, I was glad at least one person knew my name. Most people only care about the bladers and don't actually see all the hard work going on behind the scenes.  
  
"My name's David Sanders," he introduced himself and I got to shake the hand. "I do research into bit beasts. I'm very interested in this laptop of yours,"  
  
"She's not for sale," I declined.  
  
"I never said that I wanted to buy it off of you," he chuckled cheerfully, "I would like to study it,"  
  
"Her," I corrected. "Sorry, but Dizzi is always with me."  
  
He seemed slightly disappointed at this, I saw his smile vanish for a split second but as quickly as it had gone it came back again.  
  
"Would you care to look at our labs? I'm sure you would be very interested," he offered me kindly.  
  
It was an offer I would have gladly accepted if not for all the problems I was already facing.  
  
Now I really wish I had agreed to go with him; it would mean missing what transpired next.  
  
"No thank you sir," I declined his offer. Why did I do that?  
  
"No? Well that's a pity," he handed me a small business card, "if you ever want to stop by then call me and I'll make sure you're welcomed."  
  
"Thank you," I bowed. "I should be getting back to my friend now."  
  
If that conversation was good for one thing it had certainly made me forget my past anger. Now I was ready to try again.  
  
I raced outside, offering only a short explanation to my parents. I think they know where I always go.  
  
I ran all the way until I reached Takao's dojo. There was a lot of noise coming from the inside and I actually thought they were training!  
  
So, like the hopeful, naïve, little boy I was, I entered under the arch leading to the dojo and found myself confronted by...can you guess?  
  
"Tala?" I stared at the leader of the Demolition Boys. What was he doing here? I thought he was in Russia.  
  
"Okay, that makes four," Tala grunted, totally ignoring my bewilderment. "So where's Kai?"  
  
I looked around. My team was all glaring ice daggers at Tala and the other Demolition Boys. I could only guess what had happened minutes before my arrival.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Tala repeated.  
  
"None of your business!" Takao snapped.  
  
Tala's ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh I think it is my business."  
  
"Voltaire's sent us to bring Kai to him," Spencer explained though I had pretty much guessed that already.  
  
"Well too bad, you're not gonna find him here," Rei gave an extra hard glare at Spencer and then at Bryan.  
  
At that Tala whipped out his launcher. "Where is he? Tell me or do I have to take your bit beasts before you say anything?"  
  
Rei growled and mimicked the move.  
  
"Bring it on!" he yelled.  
  
"Go, Rei!" Takao yelled encouragingly.  
  
I just silently watched the two face each other off. Then I noticed something strange about the blade on Tala's launcher.  
  
"Hey, that's not Wolberg," I muttered. It was white and the attack rings were completely different from Tala's normal blade.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked but I couldn't see the bit chip from such a distance.  
  
"We'll have to wait and find out," I murmured.  
  
The two bladers stood opposite each other with their arms outstretched, ready to pull the ripcord.  
  
I secretly wished that I would never have to see what kind of bit beast lurked in Tala's blade.  
  
They began the countdown.  
  
"Three...two...one...let it rip!"  
  
The two blades landed firmly on the ground but before they could start attacking another blade came from seemingly nowhere to block their path.  
  
"Hey, I know that blade," I mumbled and then it hit me just as I heard the owner shout Tala's name.  
  
"Kai," Tala smirked, "how nice of you to drop in,"  
  
Kai jumped down from the wall he had been standing on so that the two could glare at each other eye for eye.  
  
Did I ever mention how alike they are? No, seriously, it's scary.  
  
"What do you want, Tala?" Kai demanded answers.  
  
"Me? I want you to drop down dead but your grandfather wants you to live long enough to be punished," Tala sneered.  
  
"So are you going to come quietly of do I have to bash your brains out before you come to your senses?" Ian threatened.  
  
Kai turned to stare at Ian as if he had never seen him before.  
  
"Well if you find a stool somewhere then you're welcome to try," he smirked.  
  
"Why you..." Ian went red with anger and embarrassment. "I'll tear you apart!" he yelled and lunged for Kai.  
  
Kai side-stepped and was about to punch Ian when something stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Tala had grabbed Kai's arm and was now flashing his blade in front of Kai's face.  
  
"This is Angelo, it's said to be ten times stronger than a beast formed bit beast. Look familiar? It should do, especially since you killed Maxi's dad just to get it."  
  
I can't remember what I was thinking at the time but it was somewhere along the lines of, 'ooh dear.'  
  
"What?!" Max cried.  
  
"You don't know?" Tala smiled with evil pleasure. "Well your almighty team captain is the reason why your old man is in the hospital."  
  
I think we all drew in our breaths at that point.  
  
"Liar!" Max yelled furiously. His fists were curled into balls as if he was about to whack the Russian redhead. "My dad was shot by drug dealers!"  
  
"Oh is that what the police told you? I wonder why," Tala said with mock surprise.  
  
"It's the truth! The police don't lie!" Max yelled.  
  
Tala just snorted, which infuriated Max even more.  
  
"How dare you suggest that Kai would do such a thing!"  
  
"Leave it, Max," Kai warned.  
  
"But Kai - "  
  
"Max," Kai interrupted. What he did next is probably the stupidest but also the bravest thing I think he has ever done. He said, "Tala isn't lying,"  
  
It took a while for this to sink in and then Max said, "what?"  
  
"He said, Tala isn't lying," Takao spoke for the first time in a while.  
  
"You knew this?" Max looked at us ludicrously. Takao and Rei both nodded solemnly.  
  
"We're sorry, Max." It wasn't my fault but I apologised nevertheless.  
  
"You too Kenny?" he asked me.  
  
"I was told this morning," I nodded and instantly hated myself for it.  
  
"Wow!" Ian whistled. "This is better than any soap I've ever watched."  
  
I felt my blood boil with anger at the midget. How dare he find out suffering amusing!  
  
"Let's go, we have more than enough time to get Kai," Tala tugged Ian away and the rest of his team followed.  
  
"Wait, Tala!" Takao yelled furiously. I was afraid he might try something stupid.  
  
"Leave him, Takao," Kai advised.  
  
I'm not sure whether Kai could see the pools of tears Takao so bravely fought back.  
  
Kai just stared at him and then, like the cold, heartless person I now thought he was, he walked away.  
  
Ignorance is bliss.  
  
**************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: You may recognise that last part from The Matrix. Well, there you have it, seven pages of Kenny-ness. You'll be hearing from Max next time. Thank you to all those who reviewed as well.  
  
new_hope - Well I've already done most of the chapter but I'll see what I can do.  
  
Dawn35 - I guess Rei was being a bit hasty, huh? Oh well, every cloud's got a silver lining. I'm sure things will look up for the team later.  
  
Tenma Koneko - I'm on your faves? Wow, thanks. *bows* I won't disappoint!  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - Yep, things are going to keep going down.  
  
DarkTwilightZero - Yeah, I like using the Japanese names for some reason and I agree, poor Kai is getting stuck in the middle of this huge mess.  
  
meeee - Thanks a bunch! I'll be sure to update soon.  
  
Sherbet Mayhem - Sorry, I didn't mean for Rei to act like such a jerk but he has his reasons for sending Kai away. Oh well, maybe they'll be a happy ending.or not.  
  
kkornelia - Yay, killing Boris will be fun! Or maybe I should let Kai do that. Yeah, Kai deserves to kill someone.  
  
Silver Swiftness - Yeah, I guess Rei wasn't thinking straight with all the problems he's having but there's always a light at the end of the tunnel, right?  
  
Vialana - The break up is coming very soon. I guess I should have delayed Kai coming back but I couldn't leave him out.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari - Whoops, Takao wasn't supposed to be so annoying in the last chapter but..you know.  
  
anomynous - Yeah me too. I don't think Max will forgive Kai either.  
  
Identity Thief - Well there you have it! Gee, they weren't separated for long.  
  
DragonBlade - Don't worry, Kai's still going to be a main character in this story.  
  
Othela - I think things have just gotten worse but it's not over yet! More bad things to come.  
  
Syaoran-Lover - Thank you, I 'm safe well at least for now. Promise not to be too long in updating. 


	6. Break up break down

Mizu_Tenshi: Finally you get to hear from Maxi's POV. Thanks to all reviewers for waiting so patiently for an update.  
  
".." Speech '...' Thought *..* Implied Words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
*************  
  
'Let the meanings slip away  
  
Lost my faith in another day  
  
Self-deprecation seems okay  
  
I never thought I'd make it anyway' - Less than Jake  
  
Chapter 6 - Break up break down  
  
(Max)  
  
Damn him! I don't think I've ever wanted to kill someone before but I really wanted to kill Kai back then.  
  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down and sob until the day I died but I refused to do so.  
  
They were looking at me with pitying eyes and it made me feel even worse.  
  
I was angry so angry. I wanted to strangle Kai, to watch him suffer, to rip his heart into shreds just like he had done to mine.  
  
I was also angry with my other team mates. Why had they not told me? Why had they allowed Kai to get away?  
  
Everywhere I looked I saw secrets and lies until all I wanted to do was curl up in a corner and wish it all away.  
  
Takao moved to pat my shoulder but I tore away savagely, glaring at him.  
  
They had never seen me like this and I never knew I could be this angry.  
  
There were no words needed. They knew how I was feeling and let me go.  
  
I ran away from them and they didn't even call me back, it seemed everything was falling into a downward spiral.  
  
My mind brought back memories of happier times. Winning tournaments, meeting my mom again, just having fun. Now it looked like those days would never come again.  
  
My breath was ragged and I was panting heavily when I reached the hobby shop.  
  
The door was unlocked so I entered.  
  
Evening drew near. The darkening sky was painted with dusty pinks, red and oranges and the clouds glowed with a golden lining.  
  
Everything looked and smelled so nostalgic.  
  
I suddenly felt fifty years old coming back to revive some old memories for the last time.  
  
I cuddled up to myself on the couch trying vainly to wake up from the nightmare I was in.  
  
My dad was in hospital thanks to Kai, one of the people I had trusted and respected. Takao and Kenny had kept this a secret from me and Rei had sent Kai away without letting me get my revenge first.  
  
I was boiling with rage but it took a lot of energy for me to be angry and in the end it subsided to a nagging pain.  
  
I think the most universal feeling is the feeling of being alone.  
  
You all know what it's like to be alone don't you?  
  
When you seem lost in the shadows and cut off from everyone else by an invisible box. You don't think you can make it out alone but you are alone and there's nothing to ease your pain.  
  
No one understands the real you.  
  
I hate that feeling and I hated Kai, I hated the whole world!  
  
In the end I think I must have fallen asleep curled up like a cat on the couch.  
  
***  
  
Rays of sunlight woke me from my sleep. I stretched happily until the memories of yesterday came back to haunt me.  
  
And then another thing hit me - Rei!  
  
He was leaving today for China, how could I have forgotten?  
  
I didn't want to get up but I knew that if I did not see him off I would regret it for the rest of my life.  
  
So I got up believing I was doing the right thing.  
  
Willing myself to have a good time for Rei's sake I approached the dojo and was immediately caught in a stand off.  
  
It seemed Tala wanted more entertainment.  
  
I growled. I truly hated that Russian redhead, he and Kai were so alike.  
  
"What do you want now, Tala? You know Kai's not here," Rei asked with a rather exasperated sigh.  
  
It was his last day and he could have done with a break.  
  
Tala just shook his head. "Oh I haven't come for Kai. This time I've come for your bit beasts."  
  
"We're in no mood to battle!" Rei said hotly.  
  
"Is that so?" Tala teased. "Or are you just chicken?"  
  
There was no reply, we just sent him glares.  
  
"Well if you're not going to battle me then I'll help myself to your bit beast," with that he drew out his launcher.  
  
I saw the white blade shoot through the air and land in front of Takao.  
  
Call it a hunch but I had a bad feeling about that blade.  
  
"Angelo!" Tala called up his bit beast.  
  
From the middle of the white blade I could see a pair of white feathered wings emerge.  
  
"Uh-oh," I heard Kenny gulp.  
  
A white angel garbed in a long white dress, which billowed out around it on an invisible breeze was hovering in mid-air.  
  
Was I seeing correctly? Could you get angel bit beasts?  
  
"What the - what the heck is that thing?" Takao gasped.  
  
Tala didn't care to answer, he just yelled, "Angelo, let's take them down!"  
  
"No way!" Takao yelled defiantly, bringing out his own launcher. "Dragoon!" he yelled as he pulled the rip cord.  
  
The blue dragon spirit shot out of the blade like as lightning bolt. Dragoon must have sensed the urgency in Takao's voice.  
  
Most people are a little intimidated by Dragoon but Tala just smirked as if it was all fun and games.  
  
"That's more like it," he smiled.  
  
"Be careful, Takao," I advised him. Something about Tala was really disturbing me.  
  
The two blades crashed along the ground and sparks began flying everywhere. It was one intense battle!  
  
They circled each other and then attacked, it became like a dance but I knew one of them would trip up in the end.  
  
It looked even so far but Dragoon was really giving it its all.  
  
"We're gonna win this!" Takao yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Angelo, let's help this poor, misguided kid. Ray of revelation!" Tala cried  
  
The angel was quick to obey. In a flash blazing yellow light blinded us.  
  
I had to shield my eyes for fear of going blind but my ears were still working and with them I heard Tala yell, "alright now move in for the kill!"  
  
The light dimmed down but it hadn't gone completely.  
  
To be honest, I wasn't sure what that attack had done but it seemed to have given Tala the upper hand.  
  
"Dragoon, hurricane attack!" Takao yelled in defence.  
  
"Too late!" Kenny gave a startled cry.  
  
Tala's blade flew right into the side of Dragoon.  
  
I couldn't take it any more, I knew Takao would hate me for it but.  
  
"Draciel!" I yelled. I had to help him or he would have lost Dragoon.  
  
"Max!" Takao yelled angrily but I was determined to stop Tala.  
  
I think that the only reason we won was because I took him by surprise.  
  
His blade rolled to a stop. I thought he would be angry but he just bent down and picked it up.  
  
"That was fun," Tala stretched the way you do after a good workout. "I'll be back again for your bit beasts, don't think you can catch me off guard like that again."  
  
We didn't stop him from leaving; we were too worried about Takao.  
  
Gosh! What is wrong with my life?! All I wanted to do was blade with my team, is that too much to ask?  
  
"What is wrong with you!" Takao, predictably, screamed at me. "Two against one isn't fair; we don't cheat!"  
  
I knew he would be mad at me but I couldn't just sit there and watch, could I?  
  
Rei placed a hand on Takao's shoulder. "Takao," he shook it gently. "You should thank Max for saving you. You don't want to loose Dragoon, do you?"  
  
Takao just snapped at Rei, which caused me to snap at Takao and things kinda escalated from there.  
  
I remember asking myself, 'how can this get any worse?' when Kai arrived with my answers.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be training," he said.  
  
I was livid at the very sight of him.  
  
I knew I was being unfair but I didn't care.  
  
"Why you - " I growled "You killed my dad! You'll pay!" I yelled.  
  
I was going to lunge for him when Rei and Takao both grabbed me by the arms.  
  
"Can you cut it out Max!" Rei yelled, holding onto my arm as if it were his lifeline.  
  
"I've come here to tell you about Tala," Kai said, ignoring my struggles to try and strangle him. "That blade he had, it's no ordinary blade it's much stronger than the beast type of bit beast."  
  
"Yeah we know that," Rei nodded.  
  
"There's four of them, one with each of the Demolition Boys," Kai explained. "They're planning to start a bit beast war by creating more of these but they need parts of real bit beasts to make them."  
  
"That's why Tala was also prepared to take out bit beasts," Kenny murmured to himself.  
  
Rei frowned. "How do you know this?" he asked.  
  
"I worked for them."  
  
My blood boiled at the reply. How long had he worked for Biovolt? How many more hearts had he broken?  
  
"I'm here to warn you," Kai continued. "Be careful when fighting them."  
  
If he had sensed the anger bubbling inside of me he did very well in hiding it.  
  
"Yeah like you even care about - " I burst out but was quickly silenced by Takao.  
  
"Thanks but you're too late," he said miserably.  
  
"What?!" Kai gasped. I think it was the first time I had ever seen him surprised.  
  
"He challenged me to a battle," Takao explained.  
  
"You won, right?"  
  
Takao nodded and Kai relaxed a little.  
  
"You won because Max helped you," Kenny butted in. "Face it guys, we need some serious training."  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask Max to butt in, okay?" Takao growled.  
  
"It's not like you would have won without his help," Kai muttered, "you always act so big but you're not as good as you think you are."  
  
"Hey, I don't think you have any right to judge him," Rei defended Takao. He was really angry. I could see his fists shaking but Kai was merciless.  
  
"If Takao's fame has gotten to his head then I think someone has to deflate it a little."  
  
An angry Kai is a scary Kai but I was so irritated at the arguments that I threw all caution to the wind.  
  
"Hey, what about you?" I pointed a condemning finger at our ex-captain.  
  
He looked at me in that insolent way he always does as if he wanted to say, "Yeah? What about me?"  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that," I snapped so savagely it surprised even me. "Did it feel good knowing you had killed someone, huh? Did you like it? Well I hope you rot in hell!"  
  
"Will everyone please calm down?" Kenny tried vainly to soothe all the angry nerves but it was useless.  
  
"This is doing the team no good," Rei agreed, though he was still angry.  
  
"I don't know why you're so worried, you won't be on this team by tomorrow," Kai muttered but we all heard him.  
  
"Look who's talking," Takao muttered.  
  
"Can we please lower our voices?" Kenny cried anxiously.  
  
"Not while this monster is here," I spat.  
  
"Look Max," Kai began to say. Maybe he was going to apologise but I never gave him the chance to finish.  
  
"Don't try and crawl out of it, you coward!" I cried furiously.  
  
"Can we get back to the subject?" Kenny pleaded with us. "This was supposed to about Takao training."  
  
At that Takao turned round and snapped at Kenny "Are you going to have a go at me too? Like I said before, if you think it's so easy then you try blading for once instead of hiding behind that laptop of yours."  
  
Kenny bit his lip. I knew he was fighting the urge to say something that would only make matters worse.  
  
"What do you think, Rei?" I asked.  
  
That was a big mistake.  
  
"Leave me out of this; I'm not going to be a Bladebreaker anymore," Rei held up his hands innocently.  
  
"You're right," Takao huffed. He had this murderous look on his face, the kind I only see when he's fighting against people he hates and Takao rarely hates anyone. "You're not going to be a Bladebreaker and neither am I! I quit!"  
  
It was a bombshell. Takao quit the team?  
  
I thought he'd be the last one to ever give up.actually I think I would be the last to give up but this time I said, "yeah, I see no point in staying together so I quit too!"  
  
Takao just nodded and walked out of his own home.  
  
"Fine, I was tired of babysitting you guys anyway," Kai 'hmphed'  
  
"So this is the end?" Kenny asked. I think he was the only one who wanted us to stay together despite everything.  
  
"Yeah, it's over," I said as everyone else was leaving. "The Bladebreakers have broken."  
  
*****************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: That is not the end! There's still more to come and this is when it really gets good. Thanks again to all reviewers.  
  
Tenma Koneko - I know, it's great when a load of my favourite authors update at once but I hardly ever get that! Max is sweet, isn't he?  
  
DarkTwilightZero - Bad things just seem to go after the other. The good thing is, now that it's hit rock bottom it can't get any worse. Yay!  
  
Admiral2 - Thank you! Well at least things can't get any worse now.  
  
Silver Swiftness - Yep very angsty, like ninety percent of the things I write.  
  
Othela - I'm glad someone found it funny but I don't think they're going to run after Kai now.  
  
DragonBlade - Yep, don't worry everyone will still have their parts even though they've broken up.  
  
Sherbet Mayhem - Really, wow, thanks, I'm honoured! Yay, I get to torture Kai some more!  
  
Vialana - Yep, Kenny will probably end up in the lab, ah I love angst too.  
  
Identity Thief - Really? I only noticed Rei loosing his bit beast a lot but Max is really soft.  
  
anomynous - Well there was an accident when shipping the blade and it got lost and Maxi's dad found it. Poor guy, to think if he hadn't picked it up he wouldn't have been shot.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari - Kai's been wandering around like he usually does. Happy Halloween! Well, Halloween's over so Happy Bonfire night! Actually, that's over too.  
  
kai baby-girl - Thanks, glad you like so much of my story. They might not be able to argue now that they've broken up but knowing Kai he'll find someone to argue with.  
  
Kaiiko-chan - Thank you, the next chapter is on its way!  
  
Syaoran-lover - I choose sushi. I know it's agonising but at least it can't get any worse and as for Tala and Kai.I've got something planned for those two. 


	7. Alone

Mizu_Tenshi: Okay, so I realise that the last chapter was confusing but just take it that they had a really bad argument and all split up. This is a multi-chapter from everyone's perspective on what they do now.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
**************  
  
Why do people depend on each other?  
  
In the end you're on your own - Squall (Final Fantasy VIII)  
  
Chapter 7 - Alone  
  
(Rei)  
  
I was counting clouds on the way flight back to China. Kevin was sleeping on my right side and Gary on the left while Lee and Mariah were behind me.  
  
I couldn't sleep and wink; my head was still spinning.  
  
It would take a while before the news broke out but when they did...I dreaded what the tabloids would say.  
  
It was only a few hours but I felt as if I had been separated from the Bladebreakers for years.  
  
I wondered how everyone else was doing, if they regretted splitting up as much as me.  
  
What was it like being the chief elder? I felt as if I was flying towards my doom.  
  
The funeral had been postponed to allow us time to get back to the village but when I did get there what would it be like?  
  
I didn't really want to find out.  
  
Wishing doesn't solve anything, you've got to get out there and make your dreams a reality; that's what I was told.  
  
Still, it was supposed to be and honour, but I really wished that I had not been chosen to be the elder.  
  
"Thinking about home?" I heard Lee's voice.  
  
He was leaning over me with one arm on the headrest of my seat and a rueful smile on his face.  
  
I smiled faintly. "When I get back," I said, "I'll be caged by rules and responsibilities."  
  
"It's not that bad," Lee shrugged a little unsympathetically.  
  
"Then why don't you be elder?" I offered.  
  
"Maybe when I'm older," he declined. "Besides, they chose you, didn't they?"  
  
"I'm only a teenager," I pointed out.  
  
"If five year olds can rule as pharaohs and emperors of entire countries then surely you can managed one small village," he smiled but I didn't find it encouraging.  
  
I wanted to scream, at him and ask him how I could possibly manage but I refrained from doing so.  
  
I had no idea how things could get any better but, as they say, every cloud has a silver lining.  
  
(Max)  
  
I was just thinking how Rei would be flying on a plane just like me.  
  
I was going to America to live with my mom. Maybe I would join the All Stars or help my mom in the research lab.  
  
My dad died the day we broke up. The life machine was not enough to keep him alive I guess.  
  
His ashes were to be taken to America where my mom could go and visit him.  
  
I had been in the plane for almost half a day; it would not be long before I would see my mom again.  
  
What about the others? How were they doing?  
  
I knew Rei would be in China by now but what about Kenny and Takao and...yeah, even Kai?  
  
Did they regret the fights we had as much as I did?  
  
I thought about everything that had happened from the very day Rei was visited up to now.  
  
The plane was descending down the runway by the time I got to the part where Tala had arrived.  
  
I dragged my bags down to the assembly point.  
  
My mom was standing there waiting.  
  
She stood amongst the crowds of other happy people in a long black dress and hat with a net veil over her face.  
  
I gulped. I could see her shoulder shaking slightly as I approached and I knew at that very moment that I had to be strong for her.  
  
We said nothing, I just hugged her and she hugged me back.  
  
I knew the veil was to stop me from seeing the tears but they sparkled in the electrical light overhead.  
  
I hugged her even tighter. I knew here the sun would just be rising and I prayed that things would turn out okay in the end.  
  
It was always darkest before dawn.  
  
(Kenny)  
  
I heard Max would be going to America to live with his mother, I hoped that he would be okay.  
  
I think that maybe Max had the worst out of all of us.  
  
Now the Bladebreakers were no more what would I do?  
  
I thought about getting Mr Dickinson to sign me up with another team but I decided that it would be no fun without the others around.  
  
That's when it hit me - the card!  
  
Working in a research lab was something I've always wanted to do.  
  
I was wandering around the streets when I just picked up the nearest pay phone and rang that scientist guy. Just like that!  
  
He was delighted to hear from me...and Dizzi.  
  
From then on everything went so fast my head was spinning.  
  
He had agreed to take me around the labs and do a bit of work for him. I'm mean, wow, me work in a huge lab!  
  
I know I was supposed to be sad about the team but I wasn't the one who had wanted to break up, I thought we could really pull through like we always had.  
  
Now there was no team for me I couldn't just sit there and mope, could I? This marked the beginning of something new for me.  
  
Call it a hunch, but I thought my life would be okay without the Bladebreakers, I would survive without them.  
  
There's always light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
(Kai)  
  
I was wondering what Kenny would be doing since he was the only one who truly seemed as if he wanted us to stay together.  
  
It's amazing how everything seems to lead back to the start and here I was just like I had been six years ago when I had left Russia.  
  
I couldn't believe that I was alone again..actually I could but that was beside the point.  
  
The point was, what was I going to do? Go to boarding school?  
  
I remember wandering the streets until late at night thinking about all my options when it began to rain.  
  
I was soaked to my skin as I walked along the deserted streets.  
  
And that's when I saw him.  
  
Tala.  
  
I don't think he expected to see me either because we spent several seconds staring at each other and then he said, "Looks like the Bladebreakers have broken. Are you willing to come back now?"  
  
I shook my head "I told you I wasn't going back."  
  
"Don't make things difficult!" Tala snapped.  
  
"I'll be difficult if I want to!"  
  
Okay, so that made me sound like a petulant child but it was cold, I was soaked to the skin and my brain had frozen.  
  
Tala smirked at me and I mentally hit myself.  
  
"Okay then, I'll just take Dranzer from you," Tala whipped out his launcher.  
  
I brought out Dranzer, cursing the rain that was bound to hinder my blade.  
  
"I'm not going back," I said firmly.  
  
"Why not? Is it really that bad?" Tala asked.  
  
My fingers tightened around the launcher, he was mocking me, I knew he was.  
  
"I've already told you five times," I said. "Three times when we were in the abbey, once before I left for Japan and again during the world tournament. Do you want me to repeat myself again?"  
  
We stared at each other, our launchers ready then Tala did something strange.  
  
He put away his launcher.  
  
Wonder never cease, do they?  
  
"I'll be back," he assured me. "when I get your other team's bit beats you'll see how useless it is. I don't have to force you to return to Voltaire. You'll always return to him because, honestly, he's all that you've got."  
  
And then he just disappeared into the rain and mist.  
  
I believe that pain is like a passing storm revealing blue skies.  
  
(Takao)  
  
I was beginning to regret breaking up with the guys. Yeah, I was mad but now that I had cooled down I was thinking what a mistake I had made.  
  
It would be easy for the others but what about Kai? What would he do?  
  
Well I had much bigger things to worry about, like the Demolition boys trying to catch everyone's bit beast.  
  
I was determined to get to the bottom of this and stop Biovolt just like old times...except that the rest of my team wouldn't be there of course.  
  
I could have kicked myself!  
  
Now I look back on it I can't believe how stupid all of our arguments were!  
  
Well, there's no changing the past now, is there?  
  
Anyway, like I said, I was determined to get to the bottom of this Biovolt thing and to do that I needed to know exactly what they were planning.  
  
Kai was out of the question, which left Kenny but...would he really help me after the way I yelled at him?  
  
I stayed up late at night, lying on my bed thinking about it all.  
  
My mind went for a walk back to the days the Bladebreakers were just some new team on the block right to the time we won the world tournament.  
  
That's when it hit me like a fifty-ton truck doing sixty!  
  
All we had to do was break the bit chip and poof! The bit beast would disappear.  
  
Correction, all *I* had to do. I kept forgetting that the others weren't here. I kept expecting to here Max laughing or Kenny typing away on Dizzi.  
  
Well, the tragic break up aside, I had a plan but...it would be as tough as hell to try and break the bit chips especially without my team.  
  
Oh, well you gotta give everything a go, right? Even if it does seem like suicide there's always hope.  
  
Like they say, no matter how dark the night morning will come.  
  
************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: The last lines of all their POV's were quotes I heard from various places and people. You might recognise some of them. Okay, boring chapter but that was just to establish where everyone is.  
  
Mezurashii - Yeah, poor Max. Now everyone's miles away  
  
DarkTwilightZero - The angel? I dunno, I didn't think how the bit-beast looked would matter but now that I am thinking that was kind of strange.  
  
evilive - I dunno, I guess as long as it's powerful he'll accept it.  
  
Syaoran-lover - That's good to see. Yeah, you're right something does happen but there's only one way to find out what!  
  
kai baby-girl - Maybe, you'll have to wait and see. Oh, and sorry for the boring chapter, it'll get better.  
  
sherbet mayhem - ^_^ Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it so much and I apologise for this boring chapter; it will get better!  
  
Silver Swiftness - That's right, well the next chapter will be better, promise!  
  
Admiral2 - Yeah, it really looks like it can't get any worse than this but I'm sure something will happen to change that.  
  
sweet-anime angel 12 - Sure! The next chapter is on its way and sorry for the long wait and the pretty disappointing chapter.  
  
Kaiiko-chan - You'll have to wait and see if they do reunite but I can promise that the next chapter will not be as boring as this.  
  
DragonBlade - They were but you know how easy it is to get angry.  
  
Identity Thief - I know, sorry, I tried to make it as clear as possible. The next chapter will be no where near as confusing or as boring.  
  
Othela - Heh, sorry for the wait and for this chapter. I promise that the next one will be better. Maybe in Kai's POV, we haven't heard from him in a while.  
  
Vialana - Well this chapter was just to set the scene for everyone but I promise you'll find out soon. 


	8. No name

Mizu_Tenshi: Wow, it looks like this fic will be a little long than most of my other angst fics (which were around 11 chapters) I hope you don't mind.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I do not own this anime  
  
*******************  
  
'Though here at journey's end I lie  
  
In darkness buried deep,  
  
Beyond all towers strong and high,  
  
Beyond all mountains steep,  
  
Above all shadows rides the Sun  
  
And Stars forever dwell.  
  
I will not say the Day is done,  
  
Nor bid the Stars farewell.' - J.R.R. Tolkien  
  
Chapter 8 -  
  
(Kai)  
  
What I was torn between getting a good night's sleep and continuing my search through the Biovolt records.  
  
Call it an obsession but I was bent on causing as Voltaire as much annoyance and anger as possible before he dragged me down.  
  
I had rented out an apartment not too far from the docks. I had always liked the sea.  
  
There was not much in my apartment, I never had much stuff anyway but the one thing I brought apart from Dranzer was a laptop.  
  
It was not as good as Dizzi but not as annoying as Dizzi either.  
  
I was determined to hack into Biovolt and get some information or at least cause a little damage.  
  
That's right, Kenny's not the only one who can do this sort of thing.  
  
I spent hours and found nothing of interest in any of the files I dug up. As you probably can guess, I was pissed off.  
  
I needed to stretch my legs.  
  
A few blocks down the road would do me good, I hadn't trained in ages and I didn't want to get rusty especially with the Demolition Boys after me.  
  
Speaking of Demolition Boys, guess who I almost stepped on? You guessed it, Ian.  
  
Okay, I'll be fair; I was walking by the river where I had first met Takao when I heard someone call my name from above.  
  
He leaped down from the path and slid the rest of the way to meet me.  
  
I was surprised to see him here, hadn't Tala told me that I was the last on the list?  
  
"Does Tala know you're here?" I asked  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to him!" Ian scoffed  
  
"Whatever, I have no time for this," I shrugged and moved away but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hey, who said you could go anywhere?" he asked.  
  
"If you want a fight you'll have to make an appointment," I freed myself of his grip and began to walk away.  
  
It would have been easier if he just accepted it and took my advice but Ian is Ian and he was not going anywhere.  
  
"Ha, I reckon you're just a chicken!" He retorted.  
  
I'm not the kind of guy who takes insults lying down and I certainly was not going to have attitude from someone I could step on so I turned around and said, "what did you say?"  
  
Okay, maybe I could have done better but I thought I'd give him the chance to say "nothing," and walk away innocently whistling.  
  
"Without your precious friends to back you up you cower like a little baby!" He sneered.  
  
Not a smart move, shrimp.  
  
"Excuse me?" I was still willing to let him walk away.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
What could I do except whip out my launcher and accept his challenge?  
  
"Now that's more like it!" Ian grinned. I did not like that grin one bit.  
  
We faced each other off, right in the middle of the street.  
  
"Three...two...one...let it rip!" Ian yelled.  
  
We launched our blades at the same time, they danced round each other, sending sparks flying.  
  
It was one tough battle.  
  
Our blades clashed again, I knew I had to end this quickly before Ian called up his bit beast.  
  
"Hey, Ian," I called. "Catch me if you can."  
  
Dranzer raced around the ground and up the sides that led to the path. It was kinda amusing watching the blades play follow the leader but Ian was getting frustrated.  
  
"Enough of this!" Ian roared. Uh-oh. "Sireno!"  
  
I just looked as his bit beast emerged. I stared up at it in awe; even I have to admit that it was impressive  
  
It was a golden siren.yeash, what were they thinking when they created these bit beasts. You'd think they'd go for demons, ghouls and other unpleasant things but no, they go for a siren. Don't even get me started on Tala's bit beast.  
  
Ian could have finished it right there; I don't want to think about what might have happened if he hadn't decided to draw the battle out.  
  
It looked hopeless but I couldn't give up. I looked around for anything I could use as an advantage but I couldn't see much, there was just a bunch of grass and the river to my right.  
  
That's when it hit me - the river!  
  
I signalled Dranzer to head for the river, watching as my blade skipped over the stepping stones.  
  
Ian followed with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So how does it feel to helpless?" he sneered. "I might consider sparing you if you get down and beg."  
  
I didn't answer; I don't sink down to that level and I think Ian knew that he wouldn't get anything out of me because he then ordered Sireno to dive into the river.  
  
"You don't know where I am, I could attack you at any time. Too bad Dranzer's afraid of water!" Ian taunted.  
  
Idiot! Yeah, before I would never have done what I did next but it was a long time since I last saw the Demolition Boys and I had improved.  
  
"Get with the times, Ian, water's just like ice; we fear neither," I smirked. "Dranzer, let's go!"  
  
On my signal Dranzer appeared in a burst of flames before disappearing headfirst into the water.  
  
"You idiot! You really want to loose, do you?"  
  
"Dranzer, let's turn up the heat!"  
  
Though I could not see it I knew Dranzer was firing up. Ever seen a dripping wet phoenix? I thought not, that's because a phoenix is eternal and so are its flames  
  
The water began to boil, I mean it, it was bubbling and boiling and Sireno shot very gracefully out of the water.  
  
And his blade rolled to a stop but it was close. I could have lost Dranzer when Sireno had been called.  
  
"You were lucky but your friend Takao won't be so fortunate!" Ian yelled and ran.  
  
That was close, I could feel myself letting out a breath I wasn't aware I had kept in.  
  
What was this thing he said about Takao? Did that mean they were going for him too?  
  
I wasn't sure whether to find him and warn him or let it be.  
  
Then again, he'd probably just slam the door on me, didn't we all make it perfectly clear that we didn't want to see each other again?  
  
I felt eyes on me, I turned sharply but no one was there.  
  
I guessed that it was my imagination.  
  
Great, now my mind was playing tricks on me. Maybe it was all this stress.  
  
Don't tell anyone, okay? I didn't want to think that I had grown dependant on my team but I did miss them just a tiny bit.  
  
Plus, I...I didn't like being alone, no one does.  
  
I was close to Kenny and Takao. I could have gone to either of them but after what I had done I didn't expect to be welcomed.  
  
I know, I know, the great Kai finally admits to needing help.  
  
Well, actually I didn't really need help, I could have taken the Demolition Boys by myself but...you know.  
  
At that time I thought I was going to do this alone just like I always had before I met the others.  
  
I was probably the craziest, most suicidal one of my ex-team. At least, that's what I told myself then.  
  
Though I gave that title to Takao after I got a very interesting letter from him in the post the next day.  
  
***************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Sorry for the delay. I know it's been two weeks but there were things that gone in the way, don't worry though, the next chapter will definitely be in about a week's time.  
  
DragonBlade - Well it's not all that bad. Takao's sent Kai a letter!  
  
Sherbet Mayhem - Really. So this chapter wasn't boring either? Thanks, that's good to know.  
  
Tenma Koneko - Thanks a load. Well I didn't think I'd put any pairings in, as this is more of a friendship fic but I dunno.  
  
mezurashii - I don't want to have to break the bitchips unless I have too but I guess I'll have to wait and see how it turns out.  
  
evilive - I assume you're talking about this. Well no, no one is actually speaking; this is where I write my replies to my reviewers.  
  
Syaoran-lover - I know, I'm mean but don't worry I do plan on getting them back together.  
  
kai baby-girl - That's right, now the real fight starts  
  
akuhoshi - Thanks and sorry for the long wait  
  
Othela - Thanks, and sorry for the late update (hey that rhymes!)  
  
The Otherworlder - Hehe, I go a little over-board with the angst, huh? Well they will get back together...I think.  
  
sweet anime-angel 12 - Yeah, I hope they'll get back together too.  
  
Vialana - Hehe, whoops. Well the next chapter in Takao's POV will be better.  
  
Identity Thief & SlaughtererOFbeyblades - Don't worry, they'll be loads of Kai  
  
Silver Swiftness - Thanks and I liked your fic too.  
  
Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 - Maybe things will get better. More action will come a little later. 


	9. Letters

Mizu_Tenshi: Another chapter! I don't think they'll be much longer; my other serious stories were no more than eleven chapters but this might be a tiny bit longer.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime  
  
****************  
  
Chapter Nine - Letters  
  
If your phone should ring in the middle of the night  
  
If missin' you's a feelin' I can no longer fight  
  
If I beg you please just give me one more try  
  
Remind me I'm the one who said goodbye - Lee Ann Womack  
  
(Takao)  
  
It was a pure fluke that led me to stumbling upon Kai's whereabouts.  
  
I knew where all the others were but I had no idea where Kai had disappeared to...that is, until I went for a walk and saw him battling Ian.  
  
There is a saying 'friends forever' it means that no matter what happens you'll always pull through together, no matter how bad things seem you'll never break that bond and watching Kai's match.I thought that saying was true for me as well.  
  
I saw the two blades clash together, I wanted to cheer Kai on but I didn't. I couldn't.  
  
"Get with the times, Ian, water's just like ice; we fear neither," I heard Kai yell. "Dranzer let's go!"  
  
I almost shouted when Kai sent Dranzer plunging into the water; I was so sure Kai had lost it or something.  
  
And then Ian said they would be after me.  
  
I thought, let them come! I charged myself ready for a big battle but I was just a tiny bit uneasy about it.  
  
After the battle, I followed Kai to the place he was staying. He almost caught me one time but I managed to stay out of sight.  
  
Kai seemed thoughtful, and I wondered if maybe he was missing us.  
  
I know, I know, that's impossible but I still wondered about it.  
  
Just watching Kai's battle made me realise that I couldn't fight the Demolition Boys by myself. I could try but I really needed some help and ever since we broke up I've been regretting walking out on them.  
  
So what did I do? Well being the genius that I am I decided to get us all back together of course!  
  
I was certain that the others were missing each other as much as me.  
  
Maybe I should have put more thought into it but I decided to send letters round to everyone.  
  
It would take a while for Max and Rei to receive theirs but hopefully they would all come back.  
  
I wrote about how I regretted breaking up, how we needed to work as a team again to beat the Demolition boys and save the world and my idea of breaking their bitchips so on.  
  
I was so sure they would love to be a team again I was literally hopping about with impatience, waiting for their replies to come.  
  
(Kai)  
  
Dear Kai,  
  
I've sent this letter round to everybody else. I think we'd all agree that breaking up was a mistake especially when the Demolition Boys are at large.  
  
What do you say to getting back together? I forgive you all and I'm sure the others feel that way too.  
  
If you do come, please meet me at the dojo I have a plan to stop the D Boys getting what they want.  
  
This is what we do; we all challenge them to a team battle, four against four! I know they have super powered bit beasts but that's nothing a little training can't make up for, right?  
  
We defeat them and destroy those bit chips then we head to Russia where we proceed in informing the police about Biovolt and if that fails we raid the abbey and destroy all the labs!  
  
Am I a genius of what? I can't fight all four alone so I need your help.  
  
Write back with your answer. I just know this is going to be great; just like old times!  
  
Takao.  
  
That was the letter I found shoved amongst the usual junk in my mailbox.  
  
I never thought I'd be forgiven.  
  
It was stupid, yes, it was suicidal too but that was replaced with the shock. How could Takao forgive me after what I had done to his best friend?  
  
Surely if the others were getting together then I'd have to face Max again and that was not something I was looking forward too. I just didn't think I could stand the guilt.  
  
Then again, they did need me.  
  
I argued with myself for hours.  
  
To tell the truth, I really did want to do as Takao had said and be a team again but how? How could things go back to the way they were after all that had happened?  
  
It would never be the same. Sometimes things are better left as they are  
  
Max would never forgive me; I could not even forgive myself.  
  
I thought about it and argued about it until I was ended up drinking more coffee than was advisable.  
  
In the end, what could I do except write back?  
  
I got out my pen and a fresh piece of paper; it lay there for half an hour in front of me as I wondered what to say.  
  
It was around nine in the evening when the nib of my pen finally scratched the surface of the paper.  
  
(Takao)  
  
I got Kenny's reply first and then Kai's then Max and eventually Rei.  
  
I opened each one with anticipation, I just knew they were going to agree to come back and then we would be a team again! Yeah, the Bladebreakers would be back!  
  
I still have those letters, sometimes when we're bored we take 'em out and read them again, you know, just for a laugh.  
  
It's strange, but I find Kai's the funniest.  
  
Do you want me to read them out for you? Well I will anyway. Here's Kenny's reply:  
  
'Dear Takao,  
  
I think it's a great idea to get the gang back together but do you think they will want to see each other? I wish I could come but I'm really busy. I have a job now in beyblade technology and I love it. Say hi to the guys for me.if they come that is.  
  
Yours sincerely, Kenny'  
  
Okay, so that kind of confused me, plus Rei's was a little like Kenny's talking about his duties as elder.  
  
'Takao,  
  
You know I can't get back with the others. I have duties and responsibilities here. I have to stay and look after the village. Anyway, I don't mean to sound cruel but I don't think the others are ready to get back just yet. I also don't think it's advisable to go back to Russia either. I'm really sorry that I can't come.  
  
Yours, Rei.'  
  
Yep, I was really happy after reading those two letters that I just opened Maxi's with elation.  
  
P.S. I'm being sarcastic.  
  
'To Takao,  
  
I don't think it's a good idea to get back together especially if HE turns up. You know whom I'm talking about. I don't think we could go back to the way we were. Too bad about the Demolition Boys. Please don't write again; I'm still trying to forget.  
  
From Max.'  
  
I think you can imagine my face after reading yet another turn down letter.  
  
I was really upset reading Maxi's letter. Upset and confused and I knew Kai's would be no better.  
  
Kai's never bothered with saying anything more than a sentence or two long and, boy, did it show in his writing.  
  
His letter was as follows;  
  
'Takao,  
  
No.  
  
Kai.'  
  
I couldn't believe that. I thought they'd leap at the chance to get back together. I guess I was wrong. It looked like I was really on my own  
  
I lay awake in bed reading and re-reading my replies just in case I had got something wrong and they really were coming.  
  
I read those letters about one hundred times and each time it said the same thing.  
  
Outside the moon was full and the darkness fell around it. I should have sensed what came next but I was too preoccupied by those letters to sense anything.  
  
Friends forever, huh? All for one and one for all. Yeah, right.  
  
How did our friendship ever break?  
  
I asked myself that question back then and I still have no answers.  
  
You think you're inseparable and then bang! Everything falls apart.  
  
I didn't hear the footsteps in the distance; I didn't notice anything strange until a white beyblade smashed through my window.  
  
A white blade...I could recognise that blade anywhere.  
  
I raced outside, I was still in my night clothes and breathing heavily when I was confronted by not one, not two but the all four of the Demolition Boys.  
  
They looked as cruel as ever but I was not going to let them take away Dragoon; I would fight them even if there were a hundred Demolition boys.  
  
"What do you want?" I demanded.  
  
"What do you think we want?" Spencer said, readying his launcher. "We want Dragoon!'  
  
"If you want him then just try and take him!" I yelled. Taking out my own launcher.  
  
I pulled the cord as hard as I could. Apparently it was only Spencer fighting me; and here I thought they didn't know how to fight fair!  
  
The stranger thing was that Spencer had his blade at the ready and yet he didn't launch it.  
  
"What's the matter?" I cried, prancing up and down angrily. "Are you gonna blade or are you gonna just stand there like a statue?"  
  
I realise how stupid I must have looked hopping about in my night-clothes but that was no reason for him not to fight.  
  
He growled at me, his hand tightened around the ripcord and he about to pull when...  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"No, don't stop! Bring it on!" I challenged.  
  
Tala glared at me, his hand still on Spencer's arm; stopping him from starting the battle.  
  
"Please, we prefer our prey to provide us some entertainment before we take them down," Tala said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You have three days to prepare," Ian warned. "Good luck; you'll need it against all four of us."  
  
Then they walked away just like that, though I am kinda glad they decided not to fight right here.  
  
I would be lying if I said I wasn't just a little bit worried about loosing Dragoon but what could I do? The stage had been set and all I could do was battle them...alone  
  
**************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: And so the final battle is coming. Thanks again to all reviewers. I really appreciate your comments.  
  
DragonBlade - Now Takao has to face all the D Boys alone. Poor guy.  
  
Tenma Koneko - I just read your fic. Hope you update soon. Ian is stupid, isn't he?  
  
mezurashii - I think Kai was exaggerating about the letter but the big fight is coming.  
  
Vialana - The good creatures are a little strange but hey, I wanted to be different and the creatures show something else about the D Boys, which you can probably guess.  
  
Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness - You're not kidding? *Blush* Well I don't know about that but I'm glad you like it.  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - I guess Kai better watch what he says from now on  
  
Anime-lover-evee - Yeah, I love them so much!  
  
kai baby-girl - That would be funny to see Dranzer soaked to the feather. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, not much more to go now.  
  
Oil Pastel - Hi Sherbet Mayhem and your friend. Thank you  
  
Syaoran-lover - It looked like they were about to become a team but they refused but I will admit that they do get back together in the end.  
  
MasterDranzer - Kai's not really a murderer, technically it was Boris who shot Maxi's dad but Kai was part of it.  
  
Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 - Yep, lot's of action, especially with the final battle looming ever closer.  
  
JadesRose - They all refused! Now poor Takao has to fight the D Boys alone but it's not as bad as it seems.  
  
evilive - Sorry I didn't read your fic sooner. I've been a little busy but I finally got round to it.  
  
Silver Swiftness - Another chapter, not much to go now!  
  
sweet-anime angel 12 - It's a good thing Kai won but I'm not sure if Takao will do as well against all the D Boys. Oh well, you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
sakura-hiwatari - Yeah, Kai beat Ian! How will Takao fare?  
  
akuhoshi - Thanks, I'm glad you like the fic  
  
Kaiiko-chan - Yep, you're my 100th reviewer...I think. Yay 100 reviews!  
  
Immortalsadness0 - Like your new pen-name. Glad you like it. 


	10. Thoughts

Mizu_Tenshi: Okay, since we had Takao and Kai the last chapter I thought we'd have the others in this one. Enjoy!  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime  
  
******************  
  
I wandered through each chartered street,  
  
Near where the chartered Thames does flow,  
  
A mark in every face I meet,  
  
Marks of weakness, marks of woe - William Blake  
  
Chapter 10 - Thoughts  
  
(Max)  
  
Things had settled down. I know that my mum was still upset but we had learnt to do the daily things now.  
  
It was hard but I knew I had to move on.  
  
Then I received the letter from Takao and all the past events came back fresh and raw.  
  
Maybe if he had given me more time I would have said yes but I received the letter too soon and it was just...too painful.  
  
I guess I can understand Takao wanting us to be a team again but he couldn't possibly understand what *I* was going through.  
  
How could he expect me to be part of the team again? Especially when Kai would be there. I could not forgive Kai, and I could not forgive the others for not telling me.  
  
I was with the All Stars now. It was not like the Bladebreakers but at least I could trust them.  
  
I didn't think I would ever go back to the others. I didn't think I could stand seeing their faces again.  
  
"What's up?" Michael asked, I didn't even realise he was watching me until he stuck his face right in front off mine.  
  
I let out a yell and almost feel off the chair I was sitting on while Michael fell about in hysterics.  
  
"Michael, you big bully, leave Max alone!" Emily scolded the older teen, her hands placed on her hips.  
  
"S'okay," I muttered, picking myself gingerly off of the floor and back onto the couch.  
  
"See," Michael clapped me on the back. "Someone, knows how to take a joke unlike you, little miss big-mouth," he teased, drawing his face close to Emily's so they could practically themselves in each other's eyes.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, scowling at each other, until Emily, with a brief "huh" flicked Michael in the nose.  
  
He grabbed it with a yelp and the rest of us fell into hysterics.  
  
"You're just pissed 'cause you didn't win the school raffle."  
  
"It was a stupid prize anyway," Michael muttered darkly as Emily turned up her nose haughtily.  
  
"Huh, you're just calling it stupid 'cause you didn't win the air tickets."  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked but no one answered my question.  
  
"This is so inconvenient!" Emily threw her hands up in exasperation. "I should be staying here working on our stats. I don't even want to go."  
  
She reminded me of Kenny when she talked like that. However, I quickly blocked out the thought because it caused a sharp pang in my chest.  
  
"Then give it to me and I'll go," Michael and Emily were still arguing while the others watched. Michael was holding his hands out expectantly but Emily just slapped them.  
  
"In your dreams!" She retorted.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked again.  
  
"Japan," Michael answered promptly....just before he got need in the , ahem, by Emily.  
  
Steve and Eddy fell about as Michael pulled a very interesting face and consequently began rolling across the floor like a dog.  
  
I think I would have joined in with their laughter if it were not for the sudden rush of memories that flooded in.  
  
"Oh," I said; it was all I could really think of saying.  
  
Maybe I wasn't really mad at Kai and the others but at myself but that was ridiculous; I had every reason to hate Kai.  
  
I knew that Takao needed me but I couldn't face *him* again. I could not bear to see Kai again.  
  
I hated hating people but I could not just forgive him, could I?  
  
"Ok-ay," Eddy broke the uncomfortable silence. "Who's up for some training?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Steve shrugged and the other all filed out, ignoring Michael who was still on the floor.  
  
"C'mon Michael," Emily said, kicking him in the side as she walked by.  
  
I carefully stepped over him as I followed the other outside.  
  
I thought about what it would be like to see the others again but I shook it off.  
  
"Hey Emily, wait up!" I called.  
  
(Rei)  
  
The funeral was over...thank God.  
  
I can't stand funerals, they make me feel nervous and edgy.  
  
Now I was chief elder everyone looked up to me for guidance. It was kinda funny seeing people fifty years older than me bow down respectfully.  
  
There was a shrine for the deceased elder. It was just a little table with a picture of him with two smouldering sticks of incense brunt all through the night.  
  
I burnt some joss paper by the shrine, not that I really believe in the Ming Tong Bank anymore but it was a sign of respect.  
  
"You're here again," Mariah whispered.  
  
I was a little surprised to hear her voice, I was hoping to get some time alone but I was glad that I was being interrupted by someone who didn't feel as if they had to bow whenever I entered the room.  
  
"Obviously," I muttered.  
  
Mariah moved towards the shrine and towards me. "You're thinking about them, aren't you?"  
  
"No," I denied. I was really, but I lied because I didn't want it to seem as if I was being weak when an elder should be strong.  
  
"Elders shouldn't lie," she said briefly.  
  
I think that comment pressed a button inside of me because I spun round and hissed, "yeah well I never asked to be an elder in the first place!"  
  
Mariah backed off and then hissed back, her eyes dilated to show her anger. "Well you are so deal with it!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?" I snapped.  
  
"Stop sulking!" she yelled. "You're village needs you so stop acting like a baby!"  
  
There was a moment when we just glared at each other. I felt like we were going back in time to when Mariah hated me for leaving them and I did not want to go there.  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
  
Mariah just shook her head. "No, I should be the one apologising, sorry,"  
  
There was another bout of silence until Mariah then asked about Takao.  
  
I sighed, I really didn't want to go back into that again but I explained the situation to her nevertheless. "He wanted us to get back together but that was impossible," I said.  
  
I thought she would make a comment on it, say how stupid he was being but Mariah just said, "oh."  
  
"He's in trouble," I continued. "The Demolition Boys are after him and I can't help."  
  
Mariah looked thoughtful. I knew that she was going over all the information in her head.  
  
I hoped she would say something useful, give me a bit of advice but she just left me confused.  
  
"Do you remember when we were little kids, Rei?" she asked.  
  
What did that have to do with anything? I wondered but I nodded anyway.  
  
"We got into a lot of trouble," she continued. "We were always disobeying the elders and making their lives difficult. Do you remember what we said when they told us off?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered slowly, not sure of what she meant.  
  
"You guys in here?" I heard Kevin's voice a moment later the rest of the White Tigers had entered the hut.  
  
"What's going on?" Lee asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," I answered but I was still thinking about Takao and all the years I spent in the village.  
  
(Kenny)  
  
What can I say? Life was good. I was actually enjoying myself.  
  
It was hard work but it was worth it and I loved getting up each morning to the thought of the lab and the friendly scientists waiting with a cup of coffee.  
  
Well, that is until...  
  
"You're doing what?!" I almost screamed. A few of the scientists near by turned to stare at me.  
  
David Sanders, the owner of the corporation stood with me in one of the white labs while everyone ran about doing statistics and experiments in white lab coats.  
  
"We're moving the firm," he repeated.  
  
I gaped, I must have looked so stupid with my mouth hung wide open. "What? Where to?" I asked.  
  
"We're relocating near Mt Aso in the Kyushu region," he replied calmly, as if he couldn't see what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"New people upstairs," he said, meaning that they were under new management.  
  
"By who?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Some Russian company," David shrugged and was about to walk off but I grabbed him by the sleeve.  
  
Call me paranoid, call me pessimistic but when he said 'some Russian company' I immediately thought of...  
  
"Biovolt?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it, how did you know?"  
  
My mouth, which I had managed in closing, suddenly dropped down again.  
  
"Are you crazy!" I screamed, earning me many more stares from the scientists around us but I didn't care. "You can't work for Biovolt; they're evil!"  
  
David took a few steps back and I don't blame him, imagine how he felt being screamed at by a little kid like me.  
  
"What are you on about?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I know this sounds crazy but they're evil!" I tried desperately to explain. "They torture and brainwash little kids and they conduct secret experiments and - "  
  
I didn't get much further because David began laughing. He clutched his sides and laughed at me in amazement.  
  
"I think you've been watching to many James Bond films," he smiled a horrible, patronising smile.  
  
"Please," I begged but there's no talking sense into some grown-ups.  
  
David immediately straightened up and became serious again. "Look, we're moving in a fortnight to the Kyushu region."  
  
"Biovolt is evil!" I insisted.  
  
"You have a lot of potential, Kenny, though slightly eccentric you have all the markings of talent," David said sternly.  
  
He stopped there but I knew he was not quite done yet.  
  
"But..." I prompted.  
  
"Now you can either come with us to Mt Aso and learn from the best," he continued, "or you can give it all up on some crazy idea that this new company is 'evil' and stay here forever unchallenged and unmotivated."  
  
Ouch.  
  
That guy really knows how to make you take things serious.  
  
However, I could never work for Biovolt and I didn't want to move away from my family and the town I grew up in.  
  
Biovolt was up to something and I had to know what it was but then again, Takao did say he needed my help.  
  
I rubbed my forehead wearily. There was so much riding on one decision. I didn't want to end up and David had said, unchallenged and unmotivated.  
  
I crossed my arms and looked right into his eyes. "I'm staying right here," I said stubbornly.  
  
**********  
  
Twenty minutes later I was rushing down the street with Dizzi in hand.  
  
"Gotta...tell...Takao!" I panted though I have no idea who I was talking to at the time. Maybe it was Dizzi.  
  
I approached the dojo and practically skidded through the archway where Takao standing alone outside his house.  
  
"Takao!" I cried.  
  
He turned I surprise, I guess he never expected me to show up.  
  
"Chief?" he blinked in confusion.  
  
I pride myself not just for my computer skills but that my observation skills almost equal to that Rei's and Kai's and I noticed that look in Takao's eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
**********************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Well, err, at least Kenny's with Takao even if the others aren't. Whew, that took me a while but I got there in the end.  
  
akuhoshi - Thanks, hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
inulover28 - Thank you, glad you like the fic. I'm definitely going to keep going.  
  
don't-hate-don't-ask - I remember, took me a while but I remember.  
  
Epona2 - Don't worry, Tyson will be fine if he practices twenty-four hours a day until the battle.  
  
Anime_lover_evee - Thanks, I intend to keep going until I get to the end.  
  
Mega-gurl X - I hope you received my reply and don't give up on Sephiroth.  
  
Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 - That's okay. I'm sure Kenny will make Takao work.  
  
Feelin Glayish - Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
  
kai baby-girl - Sure, as usual the next update will be in about one week.  
  
Mezurashii - I don't think things can get any worse so it looks like they'll have to get better. Hopefully, Kenny will help Takao out with the D Boys.  
  
Silver Swiftness - Thanks, I'm glad so many people like Kai's letter.  
  
Vialana - Yep, all alone against super-powered bitbeats..unless you count Kenny but he won't be of much help.  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - Well he has Kenny now, maybe Kenny will fight with him.  
  
Syaoran-lover - Yes, I am cruel. Anyway, don't worry, I have something planned for everyone but if I said anything it would give it away.  
  
Kaiiko-chan - I think Tyson will have to fight the D Boys but at least he has Kenny, too bad Kenny can't blade.  
  
JadesRose - Yeah, I totally agree with you. Max is being unfair and the others should help Takao but it looks like they're not ready yet.  
  
Sherbet Mayhem - Thanks, I'm glad someone doesn't think I should go crazy and have a half-naked, drunk Kai dancing around my pages....I know. Anyway, sorry I haven't reviewed earlier but I got round to it in the end.  
  
Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness - Yeah, it does look like it will be longer. Glad you liked Kai's reply. I was going to make it longer but then I thought, 'three words is all Kai needs to get his point across'  
  
Tenma Koneko - Yep, you're right! Don't ask me why I chose that name, it just seemed a good idea at the time. Anyway, I'll be looking forward to your next chapter too.  
  
anomynous - I hope he doesn't loose either; I'll be cheering for him from above.  
  
Immortal Sadness - Wow...they really have to get a hold of themselves and help Takao. They should learn from Kenny! 


	11. Bringing it back together

Mizu_Tenshi: It's been a long wait, I'm really sorry but I've been glued to Grandia II. It's my entire fault, I know, but hopefully this will make up for it.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime  
  
******************  
  
'Two thousand miles away from  
  
These stormy skies  
  
To salty air  
  
Knee deep in mid-west quicksand  
  
There's no reason to say good bye' - Story of the year  
  
Chapters 11 - Bringing it back together  
  
(Tyson)  
  
Now don't get me wrong, I was grateful for the chief quitting his job and coming to help me fight the Demolition Boys but...Kenny's...a bit of an amateur when it comes to blading.  
  
After my encounter with the D Boys I was standing outside thinking when suddenly I heard Kenny scream my name.  
  
I told him about the Demolition Boys and he told me about Biovolt and, well it was interesting.  
  
"What about the others?" Kenny had asked me but I shook my head sadly and he instantly knew that they would not be coming.  
  
"I have three days to prepare before I fight them...alone," I said solemnly.  
  
"I'll fight with you!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Kenny?" I cast him a quizzical look. Kenny's a pro in beyblade statistics but when it comes to real blading...let's just say he could improve the technique he says is so important.  
  
"I'll help you train," Kenny offered. "Besides, you need all the help you can get."  
  
Though the entire situation still seemed hopeless to me I smiled at him. His support and help meant a lot to me and I told him so.  
  
Kenny's been with me way before I met the others and it looked as if we would be together until the bitter end.  
  
"Well no time like the present," Kenny said, stretching lazily. "Let's start straight away!"  
  
(Kai)  
  
I sat, or rather crouched, in the shadowy corner of my apartment as the clock ticked the lonely minutes by.  
  
The gloomy room was almost silent, like the kind you see in horror films just before something large and ugly fall down upon the hero.  
  
A half-empty duffel bag stood by the door. Dirty dishes I had been to lazy to clean lay stacked in the sink for the landlord to find.  
  
I smirked, imagining the angry look on the chubby landlord when he came round to collect the rent only to find me gone.  
  
Outside a car honked. I looked up to see my ride waiting for me. Grabbing my bag as I made my way out, I slammed the door shut, leaving a less-than- polite notice for the landlord to find.  
  
"The airport, please," I instructed the driver of a red minicab.  
  
The man tapped his cap respectfully as I stepped in and drove off.  
  
I was leaving Japan.  
  
I was going back to Russia, yeah mother Russia. Not to Biovolt of course, I swore I would never willingly go back there. No, I would be in another part of Russia, far away from Biovolt and Voltaire.  
  
Why was I leaving Japan? Well think about it; there's was nothing left in Japan for me, was there?  
  
So what did Russia have to offer, I hear you ask. What is this, twenty-one questions?  
  
Well as a matter of fact I had connections in Russia, non-Biovolt connections. I could also keep an eye on Voltaire if I was closer to him.  
  
~  
  
Waiting at the airport was so tedious. Crowds of people push past you in all directions accompanied by screaming children and slow OAP's.  
  
There was no place for me to sit; all the chairs were taken up due to a delayed flight, so I was stuck leaning against the wall in a very Kai-like fashion, just watching with no real interest at the people arriving in Japan.  
  
I felt like I was going to doze off waiting for the speakers to announce my flight number when something caught my eye.  
  
He saw me the same time as I did and we both stopped dead and stared at each other.  
  
I thought, 'oh crap,' but I didn't let my thoughts show.  
  
"Err...hi," I waved.  
  
~  
  
I couldn't believe I was back in my apartment, back to where I started.  
  
After ripping down the note I stepped back into the familiar room with my companion. No, I'm not saying who it is; you have to guess.  
  
Yes, I was slightly pissed off that I had spent all that money on an air ticket and missed my flight but I shrugged it off, hoping to sell it on E- bay later on. Yes, it was out of date but people will buy anything off that site.  
  
Anyway, I was more worried about the person I had met at the airport.  
  
He sat at the table and I took a seat opposite him.  
  
"Want one?" I asked, offering him a plate of biscuits like an idiot.  
  
"No thanks," he declined, sighing as he shook his blonde head gently from side to side.  
  
I sighed too; squirming on my chair in the uncomfortable silence that threatened to pin me down.  
  
"Look - "  
  
"I know what you're going to say, Kai," he interrupted.  
  
I looked at him quizzically, but he averted his gaze.  
  
"You do?" I asked,  
  
"No," he admitted silently.  
  
I smirked, just a small triumphant smirk that was barely noticeable.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked, my voice hardening as I spoke.  
  
Blue eyes savagely glared at me. "To help Takao," he almost spat. He looked at me as if I was scum that didn't deserve to be in his presence...which I probably was. "Where were you going?" he then asked.  
  
"Russia," I replied promptly, but then realising how it must look I added quickly, "not back to Biovolt, somewhere else."  
  
"That's just like you to run away," he said bitterly.  
  
"There's no purpose in me staying," I defended.  
  
"You working for your grandfather?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't go back to Biovolt, didn't I?"  
  
"Then what will you do?"  
  
"I dunno, why do you care?"  
  
We sat in yet more silence. It was getting so annoying that a part of me wanted to go berserk and rip it down. Damn silence, it never used to bother me before.  
  
I had to say something, anything. Unfortunately in my haste to get rid of the pestering silence I ended up sounding like a complete idiot.  
  
"You know, when I was growing up in Russia with Voltaire I..." I stopped myself from saying any more but he was already looking at me expectantly so I swallowed my pride and just went through with it. "...I really loved him."  
  
That was the last time I said the L word. If anyone tells you differently then they're lying.  
  
I sat there feeling like the biggest dork in the universe and the person opposite choked "Y - you're kidding, right?"  
  
"God honest truth," I said, holding my hands up innocently.  
  
"You serious? Well that explains a lot."  
  
"Maybe it does," I shrugged. I had already gone this far so I decided to explain. "You see, when I was young he did everything for me. At least he was a hell of a lot better than my parents were. I loved him and I thought he loved me too."  
  
A voice inside me was screaming out to stop. Telling people private things made me uncomfortable to say the least.  
  
I remember how happy I saw when I got away from my parents and their over- protectiveness. Leaving them was probably the biggest mistake of my life but I'd die before I go back.  
  
"When I got a little older I realised what he was doing to me, "I continued, "he wanted me to be strong and to be able to look after myself but somewhere along that line he lost his way...and he destroyed both our hearts while stumbling in the dark."  
  
Ah, the tragic story of the innocent boy corrupted by the foul and twisted evil grandfather. Huh, yeah right, like I wasn't the one who chose to go with him.  
  
It could have been worse It's just kind of sad how things turned out but when you have an evil, world-domination obsessed devil in the family it's to be expected.  
  
"Is that what you want to tell me?" the person...okay, you've guessed by now. Max said coldly.  
  
Yes, Max, did I spill the beans? Blonde hair, blue eyes, wants to help Takao, I thought it would be obvious. Anyway, back to the point.  
  
"Do you expect me to feel sorry for you?" Max asked, his blue eyes were like ice.  
  
Of course, I didn't expect to be forgiven. How could he forgive me when I couldn't even forgive myself?  
  
"I don't expect you to do anything but understand," I said softly. "I know what it's like to feel betrayed. You begin to question everything you know, try to wonder what went wrong but most of all you feel as if you can't trust anyone else ever again."  
  
He looked slightly taken aback by that. "Yeah..." he said in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
"I never meant for things to turn out this way," I said and I was telling the truth. If I could have stopped that bullet then I would have. "Voltaire couldn't control the events and he ended up creating this," I gulped and continued. My eyes were full of sincerity for the first time in years. "I couldn't control the events either and.."  
  
"I know," Max cut in. "I still can't forgive you now; it's too early but maybe, just maybe, one day these wounds will heal."  
  
I nodded in understanding. It was impossible to forgive me now but time would heal him and, hopefully, everything would be all better.  
  
I'm getting naive now; must be a result of hanging round the dorks.  
  
I would never have even dreamed of saying what I did next if not for months of hanging out with the gang.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
You'd think that the great Kai apologising would have more of an effect but Max just shrugged and stood up, making beeline for the door.  
  
"Whatever, I don't have tome to waste sitting here," Max said as I watched him leave. He suddenly turned just at the door, looking right at me he said, "but...you can come, that is, if you want to."  
  
I smiled. Not a smirk, a real smile.  
  
It was time to bring it back together.  
  
(Tyson)  
  
I felt my heart pound as I watched the Demolition Boys appear for our fated match.  
  
I stood feeling as calmly as I could with the chief by my side ready to do battle just like in those films.  
  
The underdog always wins, I told myself.  
  
"You're all alone!" Spencer sneered. "You don't stand a chance against us!" "He's not alone!" Kenny yelled defiantly.  
  
"You brought the dweeb?" Tala asked ludicrously, his eyes were dancing with amusement. "What about the others? Don't they care about you anymore?"  
  
I gritted my teeth together, willing myself to save my anger for the battle. "Shut up and blade!"  
  
"Fine, let's make this quick," Tala nodded approvingly and launched his blade, the rest of his team following suit.  
  
"I hope you're good enough to put up a bit of a fight before we flatten you on the floor," Ian smirked.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "Biovolt is using you, you're just a tool for them. You don't want to be used so why are you being so mean?"  
  
"Why do you ask so many damn questions?" Tala countered.  
  
"Come on, we're here to blade not to talk," Bryan yelled gruffly.  
  
"Then let's go," I challenged, signalling Dragoon to run up the dojo wall and down a nearby tree in a game of cat and mouse.  
  
"You can't run forever!" Bryan roared angrily. "Faerino!"  
  
I gulped as Bryan's blue blade began to glow ominously. Just one super bit beast was enough to shatter my blade let alone four at once.  
  
The blade continued too glow and something small with wings emerged from the blue blade.  
  
A faerie.  
  
What is it with these weird bit beats? I would have fell about laughing if not for the seriousness of the situation.  
  
This is Bryan we're talking about. Bryan! Bryan with a faerie! I'm sorry but that's just not right.  
  
Bryan's blade made a lunge for mine but Dragoon swerved out of the way and Faerino hurled down the road and right into Kenny's blade.  
  
I watched aghast as the two collided and Bryan's blade, being the more powerful, sent Kenny's little beyblade flying into the air and clattering to the ground.  
  
"Ah! I'm out!" Kenny cried.  
  
"It's okay, you did your best," I reassured him. I was so proud of the way he battled; it inspired me to keep on going no matter how bleak the outcome was  
  
"No! I can't loose!"  
  
"But you will!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I can't watch!"  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" I cried, I think my mouth was hanging open at the sight of him. "What about the village? What about the rules and duties?"  
  
"Rules are made to be broken," Rei answered obscurely "Mariah told me that."  
  
"So you have a little friend," Spencer sneered, "big deal, you're still gong down."  
  
"Yeah, it's better for us this way, 'cause we don't have to travel all the way to China to get your bit beast," Ian added.  
  
Rei growled, his pupils dilated and he became even more cat-like and savage than before. "Just try getting Drigger," he challenged.  
  
Spencer's eyes narrowed dangerously but he didn't look nearly as threatening as Rei did.  
  
Spencer's red blade rounded upon Drigger and he called out his own bit beast.  
  
"Harpano!" he yelled and, you guessed it, a harpy appeared. It was probably the most threatening of all the super bit beats.  
  
"A harpy?" Rei said in awe. "That's."  
  
"Wrong, I know," I finished the sentence.  
  
"Let's see if you'll be laughing after this! Harpano! Razor wing!"  
  
The harpy screeched, it's metal wings and cruel talons glinted hideously in the light.  
  
We both braced ourselves for the impact as a sudden gale threatened to knock us off our feet.  
  
Dust swirled everywhere in the wind. I thought it was over but when I opened my eyes both Rei's blade and mine were still spinning strong accompanied by yet another green beyblade.  
  
"Hey, I know that blade!" I gasped but I was sure that I was seeing things. It had to be my imagination.  
  
"Aww, you guys started the party without me," Max laughed the same friendly, hyper laugh I missed so much.  
  
"Max!" I cried joyfully. Despite the fact I was in the middle of a very important battle I felt as if things were the best that they could ever be.  
  
I was wrong, of course, things were only beginning to get better.  
  
"What about me?" Another voice said and another blade spun down to join the fray.  
  
My eyes bulged with happiness. "Kai!"  
  
During our little reunion the Demolition Boys had been silent but now Tala coughed impatiently.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked, slightly peeved. "The Majestics aren't going to suddenly parachute down, are they?"  
  
"No, I think that's it," I answered happily.  
  
"Then let's battle, the real match is about to begin."  
  
****************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Does that count as a cliff hanger? Well, again I'm sorry for the delay. 'Don't speak' will also be updated soon. Happy Christmas everyone!  
  
Darkanimeangel12 - I know I'm late in updating. Sorry and thanks for the review.  
  
Lonewolfstar7 - It will get a little darker, I just thought a happy moment would be a bit of a break.  
  
mezurashii - I'm sure Kenny will get his revenge for having to leave his peaceful life. Sorry for the late update.  
  
JadesRose - Thanks for pointing that out. It's corrected now. Hopefully I won't make any more stupid mistakes.  
  
evilive - Thanks. Poor Kenny but at least they're all together now.  
  
cosmoscat - I put all the POV changes in brackets like (Kai), (Takao) I didn't know it was hard to see. Do you have any ideas to make it better?  
  
Silver Swiftness - And now they're all together! Well I better not get the bubbly out just yet; they still have the D Boys to fight.  
  
Vialana - Poor Kenny is stuck with the Bladebreakers forever! Well it's looks like they're all stuck together again.  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - And they did. Kenny should charge them for that.  
  
Kaiiko-chan - Now they're all together but can they still beat the D Boys? You'll have to wait and find out.  
  
Syraoran-lover - Sorry I'm so late but I haven't been on the computer for ages and I've been really busy. It won't happen again.  
  
akuhoshi - Biovolt will get theirs when the time comes. Good thing all the Bladebreakers are back.  
  
etc2infinity - Thanks. Though the bit beasts are a bit strange, don't you think? Sorry for not updating sooner. 


	12. Fight

Mizu_Tenshi: I know I'm, late. I'm really sorry but this is the end.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime  
  
******************  
  
'Only as high as I can reach I can grow  
  
Only as far as I seek can I go  
  
Only as deep as I look can I see  
  
Only as much as I dream can I be' - Karen Ravn  
  
Chapter 12 - Fight  
  
(Takao)  
  
Blades crashed against each other in a fury of sparks, trading hits and chasing each other.  
  
We were loosing.  
  
Well, four bit beasts against four super powered ones, what do you think?  
  
Each blade attacked separately, it was a one on one yet we were still being beaten...badly.  
  
I didn't think we'd have managed without Dizzi to guide us.  
  
"Don't attack straight on, swerve! Swerve!" Dizzi was making sarcastic little comments and screaming order at us like a slave driver.  
  
"Takao, you need Max too help you with Ian, pin him down between you!"  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your keyboard on," I said.  
  
I followed Dizzi's instructions. My blue blade and Maxi's green one danced around Ian's blade, limiting his freedom and when Spencer tried to help him out Rei or Kai got stopped him from interfering.  
  
Between us, we pinned him down and knocked him out. Not even his precious siren could save him. Yeah, it felt good and the look on Ian's face was hilarious!  
  
"Got him!" Max whooped.  
  
"Now go for Spencer!" Dizzi screeched, I thought she was going to overload or something if Kenny didn't try to calm her down soon.  
  
"I'm on it!" I yelled.  
  
"Have Max and Rei form a shield around you, Kai should keep Tala busy," Dizzi instructed.  
  
I must admit, it looked pretty cool having two blades spin around Dragoon deflecting any attacks. They parted as I homed in on Spencer's blade. They clashed, Max and Rei came in to attack the left and right while I hit Spencer's blade head on.  
  
I was surprised how easy a little strategy made things. For a first team battle, we were doing pretty well. The tables had completely turned and now we had the upper hand.  
  
Yeah, we rock!  
  
We were all so absorbed in fighting and winning that we were working together, actually working together! I think that was what gave us the advantage. The Demolition Boys attacked on their own but we fought as a team.  
  
Soon it was just Tala left against all four of us.  
  
"Angelo!" He yelled, the fire in his eyes said that he was going to fight to the bitter end.  
  
"Dragoon!" I yelled.  
  
"Draciel!"  
  
"Drigger!"  
  
"Dranzer!"  
  
Our bit beasts shot into the sky in colours of blue, purple, green and red. The were just beams of light until the entwined themselves into a single, blazing beam of light, aiming straight for the core of Tala's white blade.  
  
Surprise was etched onto Tala's face, even I was surprised to see them act like that.  
  
I think they were trying to show us something. Bit beasts can be much smarter than humans, just look at Dizzi. I think they were trying to show us that we were supposed to be one by entwining themselves together into one single attack. One single team.  
  
I couldn't have been more proud. We fought as a team and won as a team as the last blade flipped into the air and fell to the floor.  
  
Yep, the Bladebreakers were back.  
  
(Kenny)  
  
"You loose," Rei smiled, flashing his feline fangs. It felt good to see that smile again. It felt good to be a team again.  
  
"You were lucky," Tala said stubbornly.  
  
"Jeez, Tala, open your eyes!" Takao cried, even I was getting tired of Tala's arrogant attitude. "Don't you see what Voltaire is doing? He's just using you; you're all puppets and puppets don't have any power at all."  
  
"So what?" Tala shrugged. "We don't have anything else. Who cares about whether Voltaire is evil or not?"  
  
"Some people will never learn," Max shook his head sadly.  
  
"Whatever," "Look, our bit beasts are still intact and we'll be back to fight you,"  
  
"Then we'll beat you again! We'll keep on beating you!" Takao yelled defiantly.  
  
"Tala, what happened to Wolberg?" I asked, knowing that it would strike a cord with al of them.  
  
"Wolberg?" Tala repeated the name as if he had forgotten the name of his precious bit beast.  
  
"You didn't just abandon it, did you?" I guessed and I was right.  
  
"Wolberg was weak," Tala said.  
  
"You don't mean that," Rei said stubbornly.  
  
"I once thought Dranzer was weak but I was wrong," Kai said, recalling that fateful time in Russia when he had betrayed us. "That was probably the biggest mistake of my life, giving Dranzer up. It's not Dranzer who was weak it was me and I'm lucky to have my bit beast back."  
  
"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong," Spencer, who had not said a word since their defeat, said enigmatically.  
  
"So what will you do?" Max asked.  
  
"That's for us to decide," Ian said hotly.  
  
Knowing there was nothing more to say I let them go and they walked away, disappearing into the distance.  
  
Was I worried they would be back? We hadn't destroyed their bit chips after all.  
  
Yes, I was worried but I knew that we could take them on again as long as we stayed as a team. Plus, I had a feeling we had changed some of the ways the Demolition Boys thought.  
  
~  
  
The sea was almost black at night, the town lights made the waves glitter and sparkle beautifully as four lost boys gazed out at the serene sea and matching sky.  
  
"Tala, are you sure about this?" Bryan asked.  
  
Tala smiled faintly, never taking his eyes off of the glittering sea. "Positive, you?"  
  
"If you're sure then I'm sure," Bryan nodded.  
  
"Good," Tala dropped a white blade into a tiny metal tin."  
  
"Byebye, bit beasts," Spencer said solemnly and threw in his red blade.  
  
The others followed suit. The tine lid was closed and chains securely wrapped around the tiny tin.  
  
Tala strode to the head of the group with the tin in hand. He took a short run and lobbed the tin as far as he could throw it.  
  
They watched it hit the water with a splash and slowly sink to the bottom of the sea  
  
"The world's just not ready for them," Bryan murmured. "Do you think someone will find them in a hundred years and use them?"  
  
"Power corrupts everything it's been doing so throughout all of history," Spencer said philosophically, "if someone were to find them maybe they would use it for the same purposes as Voltaire."  
  
Ian tore his eyes away from the rippling water to snap, "who cares about the freaking world? If they mess it up it's their problem, I won't be here in a hundred years time."  
  
"Quit your yapping everyone!" Tala ordered. "Let's just get back our bit beasts."  
  
The Demolition Boys left the docks with their leader while the country slept; unaware of what would have happened if they had not made that decision.  
  
In a way they were heroes, forgotten heroes no one knew or cared to remember but they did not really care. What was important was the present and they had decided to live for it and that was all that mattered.  
  
************* Mizu_Tenshi: Yes, I left a lot of loose ends but if I didn't finish it now it never would have gotten finished. Well, sorry about the wait. Hope to see you whenever I next decide to write something, which will probably be soon. Sora! Roll call!  
  
Sora: Mizu_Tenshi would like to express her thanks to - starryiceangel03, Tenma Koneko, JadesRose, DragonBlade, cosmocat, Bluefly7, Darkanimeangel12, Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness, Vialana, evilive, Dark Willow(aka: Admiral2, Syaoran-lover, Sherbet mayhem, Droopy1389, CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl, akuhoshi, furry-food, Unclear Destiny, mezurashii, Silver Swiftness, LoneWolfStar7 and Kaiiko-chan. 


End file.
